ACOSADA
by Evelyn939
Summary: UA. Te estaré vigilando... Bulma Pearce no puede olvidar las últimas palabras de Vegeta ouji, el hombre al que una vez consideró tímido y conservador, y ahora lo describe como impulsivo y agresivo. Hacia meses que recibe cartas y llamadas anónimas de alguien que dicen estar vigilándola... cartas eróticas que prometen cumplir cada y una de sus fantasías sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:Es una adaptación de una novela que leei en Wattpad llamada ACOSADA JAMES MASLOW Y TN

Sinopsis:

«Te estaré vigilando...»  
Bulma Pearce no puede olvidar las últimas palabras de Vegeta ouji, el hombre al que una vez consideró tímido y conservador, y ahora lo describe como impulsivo y agresivo. Hacia meses que recibe cartas y llamadas anónimas de alguien que dicen estar vigilándola... cartas eróticas que prometen cumplir cada y una de sus fantasías sexuales.  
Pero todo cambió, cuando recibió una llamada de Vegeta, el cual prometió que iba a violarla. Aterrorizada,Bulma Briefs siguió el consejo de su detective encargado de su caso al mudarse de ciudad, y así una vez por todas lograr liberarse de el.

O al menos eso era lo que creía...

Espero q les guste  
Esta novela no es mia . Credito a nayde


	2. Chapter 2

CAPI. 1

Bulma briefs llegó a su casa con el corazón en la garganta.  
Cerró fuertemente la puerta, poniéndole todos los seguros que tenia y se giro quedando de espaldas de esta.  
Respirando agitadamente, camino más tranquila hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Lo necesitaba urgentemente después de haber corrido tanto.

Otra vez había escuchado esos pasos a sus espaldas, siguiéndola, pero sobre todo vigilándola. Y la terrible sensación de sentirse observada cada segundo. Su hogar era el único lugar en el que se sentía segura, y si es posible, el único lugar en donde podía tener privacidad. Escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar, dejo el vaso a un lado de la encimera y fue hacia él.

-¿Diga?  
-Hola gatita...

Bulma se sintió morir. Dios, era él. Incapaz de casi poder hablar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latió rápidamente.

-¿Q-quien eres?  
-Sabes perfectamente quien soy nena. Soy Vegeta, tu peor pesadilla -se río, tan profundamente, que a ella se le erizo la piel.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-A ti.

Bulma comenzó a tartamudear.

-Llamare a la policía. -le amenazó, aunque sabía de que no serviría de nada.

El comentario de ella pareció darle gracia, porque comenzó a reír. Su voz era ronca, áspera, y pareciera que su risa fuese la réplica idéntica de una película de terror.

-Llámalos si quieres, pero lo único que vas a hacer es perder tu tiempo. Esos imbéciles no lograran encontrarme jamás.  
-Entonces déjame en paz.  
-Lo lamento, pero no puedo.

Bulma se relamió los labios, nerviosa.

-Mmh... ya quiero imaginar por donde pasara esa lengua más adelante -gruño él.

Bulma se sorprendió. ¿Acaso la estaba observando? Discretamente miro para ambos lados, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, cerciorándose de que estuviese sola.

-Te estoy mirando, pequeña. Pero tranquila, que no estoy en tu casa -hizo una pausa, y Bulma pudo asegurar de que en ese momento estaba sonriendo- Aun...  
-Por favor, déjame en paz. Dime de una vez por todas que mierda quieres de mí -dijo desesperada.  
-Quiero violarte...

Bulma se paso una mano temblorosa por la cara, aterrorizada.

-No puedes hacerme esto -dijo al borde del llanto.  
-Claro que sí. Y tenlo por seguro que lo haré, así que cuídate, porque muy pronto serás mía, nena.  
-¡No! ¡Jamás seré tuya entiéndelo de una puta vez! -grito, incapaz de soportarlo más y colgó.

Y ya no lo aguantó. Empezó a llorar, fuerte, con dolor. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para que se mereciera todo ese sufrimiento? Siempre había sido una chica buena, y a sus 23 años de edad se consideraba a si misma una mujer independiente. Podría ser la esposa perfecta. Deseada por los hombres, y envidiada por las mujeres. Su vida había sido maravillosa hasta que llego él.

Tomo el teléfono y tecleó el número telefónico del detective encargado de su caso. Vegeta no se había pasado más allá de cartas o llamadas eróticas confesándole las miles de veces que había fantaseado con ella teniendo un sexo fantástico, pero ahora llego a su límite. Había amenazado con violarla y no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

-Detective picoro, soy Bulma.  
-Hola Bulma. ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Si -suspiro- Es Vegeta volvió a llamarme... y esta vez amenazo con violarme -dijo con un hilo de voz.  
Oh, dios... Bulma, rastreare tus llamadas, tal vez así podremos localizarlo.  
-Si, por favor, haga algo -sollozó- Ya no lo soporto.  
-Tranquila, pero por ahora te aconsejo que te mudes de ciudad. Es lo mejor Bulma, es muy riesgoso de que sigas aquí. Vegeta ya sabe donde vives. Es mejor no correr el riesgo.

Ella se quedo boquiabierta. ¿Mudarse ella de ciudad?

-Lo pensaré  
-Esta bien, iré ahora mismo con la policía a tu casa para asegurarnos de que Vegeta no esté allí, así logremos tal vez obtener alguna pista. Por mientras, es mejor que te vayas a dormir en casa de algún amigo o familiar, es muy peligroso de que estés sola en tu casa.  
-Lo haré, gracias detective, lo estaré esperando -y colgó.

"Una nueva vida", pensó. Tal vez era lo mejor mudarse de ciudad, y así una vez por todas lograba huir de ese maldito animal. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- CAPI. 2

Bulma cerró la última maleta.

-Ya estoy lista -sonrío satisfecha.

-Bulma, no es necesario que te vayas, aun puedes quedarte los días que quieras aquí -dijo su amiga, mirándola con preocupación.

-Gracias Milk, pero ya he estado mucho tiempo en tu departamento y ya es hora de que empiece con mi nueva vida.

-Está bien -dijo, no muy bien convencida- ¿Llamaste a tus papas?

-Si -hizo una pausa- Me dijeron que me mudara con ellos.

-¿Y que les dijiste?

-Que no. Yo paso, soy una mujer adulta y no pretendo estar el resto de mi vida escondiéndome detrás de mis papas. Además, si Vegeta me llegara a violar no quiero que sea en la casa de ellos -se río, burlándose de la situación en que estaba, pero a su amiga no le causo gracia, pues la miraba seria- Lo siento...

-Sabes que tus papas se preocupan por ti, Bulma.

-Lo sé -suspiro pesadamente- Es solo que no quiero causarles problemas, con lo enfermo que está mi papá ya es mucha presión para ellos dos.

Milk tomo su mano derecha y la palmeó un par de veces, demostrándole así que tiene todo su apoyo.

-Sabes que por cualquier cosa, yo estare aquí para ti. Por cierto, ¿Vegeta te ha vuelto a llamar o mandar cartas?

-Hasta ahora nada. Incluso creo que lo estoy empezando a extrañar -bromeó otra vez, y Milk la fulminó con la mirada- Lo sé, mal chiste.

-No entiendo como te lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera teniendo a un loco como él vigilándote las 24 horas del día -dijo, negando con la cabeza- Jamás me has hablado de él, ¿Antes ya lo conocías?

Bulma se tensó.

-No, jamás lo había visto en mi vida -mintió- Bueno, ahora vámonos o sino perderé mi vuelo.

Juntas salieron del departamento y se subieron al auto de Milk. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, se bajaron y buscaron el vuelo de Bulma.

-Pasajeros con destino hacia California, se les solicita abordar el avión -anunció una voz, algo mecánica que provenía del interfono. Pausa breve- Pasajeros con destino hacia California, se les solicita abordar el avión -repitió.

-Es mi vuelo -susurro Bulma- Gracias por todo Milk, has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido -la abrazó.

-No hay nada que agradecer -frotó su espalda y se separaron- Llámame en cuanto llegues, ¿Si? Quiero estar al tanto de todo.

-Vale -sonrío y se giro, le entregó el boleto de su vuelo a una azafata que los recogía y se volteo una vez mas, para ver por ultima vez a su amiga- ¡Adiós, cuídate! -alzó los dedos en forma de paz. Milk río y mientras agitaba su mano en el aire se despidió de ella.

Las puertas se cerraron y Bulma abordo el avión. Busco su numero de asiento y se sentó, justo al lado de la ventanilla. El avión emprendió su vuelo y mientras escuchaba música, miraba el paisaje por la ventana polarizada, convenciéndose a sí misma de que ahora los días de terror iban a acabar y que Vegeta no se iba a interferir más en su vida. 


	4. Chapter 4

\- CAPI.3

Bulma bajo del avión y recogió sus maletas. Salio del aeropuerto y fue en busca de algún taxista que la pudiera llevar, pero no hizo falta ya que un muchacho que traía un cartel con su nombre y apellido llamó su atención.

Bulma briefs?

-Soy yo -dijo ella acercándosele.

Él la miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose involuntariamente en su escote. Bulma se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Goku, el detective picoro me envío para asegurarse de que llegaras bien -dijo, inclinándose para tomar su equipaje con una facilidad increíble que a ella le sorprendió. Sus músculos se tensaron- Un gusto conocerte, guapa.

-Digo lo mismo -sonrío.

-Ven, vámonos -impaciente ahora por llegar, no espero haber si estaba de acuerdo, simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida.

Bulma lo siguió detrás de él. Goku metió su equipaje en el maletero y se subió a su Lamborghini.

-¿A dónde me piensas llevar? -pregunto ella, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Goku se coloco sus gafas de aviador y la miró.

-Primero te llevare a tu nueva casa -metió la llave al contacto y arrancó- Es muy bonita, ya veras.

Manejó y aparco en una esquina. Se bajaron y Goku saco su equipaje, mientras que Bulma miraba por fuera su nuevo hogar.

-Te enseñare la casa por dentro. Vamos -hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que lo siguiera.

Ella obedeció y lo siguió por detrás. Goku metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y entró seguida de Bulma. Él dejo su equipaje en el piso y empezó a hablarle sobre la casa. ****

 **-La casa consta de 3 dormitorios y 2 baños -le explicó- El camión de mudanza llegara mañana junto con tu auto. Toma, aquí están tus llaves -extendió su mano y Bulma las tomo- Mañana vendré para ayudarte.**

 **-No tienes por qué hacer todo esto -dijo, echándole una rápida mirada al interior de su casa. Las paredes eran blancas y no había ningún mueble puesto, salvo la chimenea que era lo único que había en la sala principal. Más tarde se encargaría de darle vida al lugar.**

 **-Es mi trabajo, nena. Cumplo las órdenes del detective picoro.**

 **-¿Eres su ayudante, o algo por el estilo? -pregunto, interesada por saber más de él.**

 **-Principiante -le corrigió- Aprendo de apoco, algún día llegare a ser como él o incluso mejor -dijo, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa- Mi misión por ahora es encargarme de que nada malo te suceda estando aquí en California, hasta que capturemos a Vegeta.**

 **-¿Tu crees que él sea capaz de haberme seguido? -dijo, sintiendo como el miedo de que Vegeta estuviese en el mismo lugar que ella la inundaba, una vez más.**

 **Goku se encogió de hombros, indiferente.**

 **-Es posible. Vegeta es un hombre impulsivo, está obsesionado contigo. Pero tranquila, mientras este yo aquí no te pasara nada -miró el reloj de su muñeca- Se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que recoger a mi hermana del instituto -camino hasta la puerta principal y, antes de irse, añadió- Deberías llamar al detective picoro.**

 **Horas mas tarde, cuando ya anochecía, Bulma se encontraba en su cuarto desempacando las cosas de sus maletas al mismo tiempo que bailaba al ritmo de la canción que salía de la radio. De repente, escuchó el sonido de algo romperse en el primer piso. Se sobresaltó y enseguida bajo el volumen a la radio. Con el corazón latiéndole cien por segundo, bajo al primer piso y encendió las luces. Todo estaba normal salvo por el vidrio roto que yacía en el suelo y el papel envuelto en una piedra.**

 **-Mierda -masculló- ¡Mierda!**

 **Ni siquiera se preocupo por leer la carta, simplemente corrió hacia la seguridad de su cuarto y tomo el teléfono.**

 **-Detective picoro, soy Bulma**


	5. Chapter 5

\- CAPI.4

Gokú terminó de instalar la alarma en toda la casa.

-¿Ves esta luz que esta en el interruptor? -le pregunto, señalándolo con el dedo. Bulma asintió- Bueno, cuando este de color verde significa que esta activada, pero si esta de color rojo...

Mientras él hablaba, Bulma hizo una lista mental de las cosas que iba a hacer en los siguientes días. Primero: compraría un rottweiler, uno de esos perros grandes y agresivos, para que la protegiera en caso de que a Vegeta se le ocurriera entrar a su casa. Segundo: se conseguiría uno de esos aerosoles de pimienta, de las que caben en el bolso, por si se cruzara con Vegeta en la calle. Y tercero: se inscribiría en alguna clase de defensa personal. Haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerse alejada de Vegeta.

-Bulma -la llamo Goku, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Me estas escuchando?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Oh, si, si -hizo una pausa- ¿Qué decías?

Goku rodó los ojos.

-Pon atención, es importante. Te decía, que en caso de alguna emergencia aprietas este botón -lo señalo con el dedo- Y la policía vendrá de inmediato. Colocas la clave que te dije y la alarma se activara. También, hay otro como este en tu habitación. Y si aprietas este botón -le dijo- Vendré yo.

Bulma arqueo una ceja.

-¿Te colocaste a ti mismo?

-Ya sabes, por si acaso -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- No te olvides de colocar la alarma cada vez que salgas de la casa. Jamás lo olvides, es por tu propio bien.

-No lo haré -dijo, un poco irritada por el tono de voz que usaba él para hablarle, aunque sabia que era por su seguridad.

-Bien, así Vegeta no podrá entrar -frunciendo el ceño, Goku recordó algo- Me dijiste que Vegeta quebró tu vidrio con el fin de enviarte una carta. ¿Qué decía?

-No la he leído aun. Tenía miedo de hacerlo.

-¿Puedo leerla?

Bulma asintió y fue a su cuarto para tomar la carta del velador y regresar hacia el primer piso. El papel estaba arrugado, la letra era redonda y preciosa, escrita con una tinta de color negro. Goku se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta.

"Querida Bulma, me he enterado de que has tratado de huir de mi. No puedes escapar, te conozco más de lo que puedes imaginar y si sigues así me veré obligado a castigarte. Mmh... ya quiero tener todo ese cuerpecito para mí. Te prometo que disfrutaras de este juego tanto como yo. Pero por ahora, cuídate, por qué ni ese tal Goku lograra alejarte de mí. Ya te perdí una vez y no permitiré que vuelva a suceder. Esta vez serás mía, y para siempre.

El Fenómeno".

Al terminar de leer, Goku hizo una mueca, extrañado por el nombre que usó al final de la carta.

-¿El fenómeno? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? -pregunto él.

Bulma suspiro con pesadez. Su mirada entristeció.

-Así lo solían llamar.

-¿Quiénes?

-Sus compañeros de clase. Todos -dijo esquivándolo con la mirada, caminó hacia el sillón de la sala principal y se sentó. Goku la siguió y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Quieres contarme de eso?


	6. Chapter 6

\- CAPI.5

Bulma asintió y respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Cuando tenía quince años, mis papas me cambiaron a una nueva escuela. Era nueva para ese entonces, y cuando entre al salón no fue el profesor quien llamo mi atención, si no el chico que se sentaba al fondo de la clase. Era demasiado reservado para sus cosas, y jamás hablaba salvo sea con el profesor.

-¿Ese era Vegeta?

-Si. Al pasar los días, me enteré de que su papá estaba en la cárcel y que su mamá lo abandono al nacer. No tenia familia, estaba completamente solo y sus compañeros de clase le dieron el apodo de "El fenómeno", eran muy crueles con él... -dijo con tristeza, recordando aquellos tiempos- Un día el profesor nos dio un trabajo grupal, en donde a mi me toco ser con él. Desde ese día todo cambio, me transforme en su amiga. Estaba decidía a cambiar su forma de ser y lograr que subiera sus calificaciones ya que repitió dos veces de grado. Y lo logre, gracias a dios. La gente no lo conocía, decían muchas cosas de él pero en verdad era un chico muy bueno...

-¿Y que paso después?

Bulma tardó un poco en contestar, buscando las palabras correctas que debía decir.

-Paso lo que tenia que pasar. Nos graduamos de la escuela y cada uno se fue por su lado -finalizó la conversación, no queriendo hablar mas del tema y se levanto- Bueno, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, el camión de mudanza ya llego y necesito que me ayudes a ordenar las cosas.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor -respondió y se levanto, siendo conciente del repentino cambio de conversación.

Y así estuvieron los últimos días. La mayoría del tiempo Bulma lo pasaba junto a Goku. La casa ya estaba casi lista salvo por las paredes blancas que ella misma pintaría mas tarde. Los muebles estaban en su lugar, y lo único que le faltaba a Bulma era conseguir algún trabajo, pero de eso, se encargaría después.

-Oye, Goku -le dijo Bulma a su lado, mientras veía televisión- ¿Conoces alguna tienda en donde vendan mascotas?

Goku la miro extrañado.

-Si, hay una cerca por aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Es que quiero comprarme un Rottweiler.

Goku se echó a reír. Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No te rías, es por si acaso. Tengo mucho miedo y lo sabes.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, tienes razón, lo lamento -besó su mejilla- Bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Por favor -lo miro suplicante.

-Esta bien -sonrío- Vamos.

Ambos salieron sin antes colocarle la alarma a la casa y se subieron al auto de Goku. Era tarde, anochecía y para cuando llegaron a la tienda de mascotas estaban cerrando, pero afortunadamente les dieron tiempo para escoger alguna mascota.

-¿Qué raza de perro busca, señorita? -pregunto el muchacho del mostrador.

-Un Rottweiler, por favor.

-Tenemos uno por aquí, espéreme un segundo - Bulma asintió y al poco tiempo después volvió con un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos.

-Oh, es hermoso -dijo conmovida viendo a la pequeña criatura- ¿Puedo tomarlo?

-Claro que si -se lo entrego y Bulma lo envolvió en sus brazos. El perrito se acurrucó- ¿Lo va a llevar?

-Si.

-bulma-dijo goku a su lado- Debo irme por una emergencia -dijo leyendo algo que parecía ser un mensaje desde su celular- ¿No te importaría irte sola?

-Claro que no -sonrío- Nos vemos mañana, Goku.

-Gracias -sonrío y se acerco para besarla en la mejilla. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cachorro- Adiós perrito... por cierto, ¿Ya le tienes pensado un nombre?

-No lo sé, de hay se me ocurrirá algo -río.

Gokuse fue y Bulmase quedo unos minutos más en la tienda. Compró unas cuantas cosas necesarias para su perrito y cuando ya termino, salio de la tienda. Empezó a caminar acompañada del frío de la noche cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sujetando al perrito de un brazo junto con las bolsas, se las arregló para sacar su celular y contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Hola gatita...


	7. Chapter 7

\- CAPI.6

Bulma se quedo helada. Otra vez no...

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿No te cansas de seguirme? -dijo, con un leve temblor en la voz. Se detuvo bajo un farol y miro para todos lados, asegurándose de que Vegeta no la estuviera observando, como la última vez.

-No. Es divertido, ¿Es que acaso tú no lo disfrutas tanto como yo?

-No. Basta Vegeta por favor. Basta de acosarme -le dijo, aunque sabia de que sus suplicas no servirían para nada.

-Sabes... -dijo, ignorando su comentario- Me gusta tu nueva casa. Y tu habitación junto con tu cama, mmh... -gimió- Perfecta para hacer el amor.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos. Sujetó al cachorro en sus brazos con fuerza, y sintió como la mano con que tomaba el celular le comenzaba a temblar.

-Es imposible, yo...yo...

-¿Colocaste la alarma a tu casa? Oh, Bulma... se nota que no me conoces bien. Yo lo sé todo...

-¿Cómo supiste la clave? -el perrito dio un pequeño quejido y se removió en sus brazos, intranquilo. Al parecer, no era la única quien estaba nerviosa. En un intento por tranquilizarlo, Bulma lo acarició.

-Ya te lo dije, yo lo sé todo -repitió. Bulma escuchó del otro lado de la línea telefónica el ruido de unos cajones abrir y cerrar- Pero que tenemos aquí... un bonito conjunto de lencería blanca -gruñó- Ya quiero vértelo puesto para luego arrancártelo y hundirme en tu pequeño cuerpo...

El rostro de Bulma palideció. Envuelta por el miedo, empezó a gritar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡Sal de mi casa! ¡No te quiero ver! ¿Entiendes? jamás, y escúchame bien... jamás me podrás tener -y colgó.

Los ojos de Bulma se cristalizaron, pestañó y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, así mismo como varias fueron cayendo después. Siempre se describía ha sí misma como una mujer fuerte, pero con Vegeta... siempre había sido débil. Buscando el consuelo de alguien, Bulma abrazo al cachorro y para su sorpresa, él empezó a llorar con ella.

-Tu también tienes miedo, ¿Verdad? -empezó a hablarle, entremedio de sollozos- Tenemos que llamar a Goku...

-¿Alo? -contestó él, en cuanto Bulma le marcó.

-goku... -susurró, ahogada por las lagrimas- Es Vegeta... esta en mi casa. Tengo miedo de ir allá.

-Oh, mierda -masculló- Lo lamento, oh Bulma... de veras lo siento. No debí dejarte sola. ¿Dónde estas?

-A una cuadra de la tienda de mascotas.

-No te muevas de ahí -y tan rápido como habló, colgó.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bulma se encontraba en el auto de Goku mientras este corría por la carretera. Al llegar a la casa Goku bajo primero, mientras que Bulma lo seguía por detrás.

-No te separes de mí -dijo él.

Entraron a la casa y Goku reviso cada una de las habitaciones, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos. Subieron al segundo piso y todo estaba en su lugar. Vegeta se había ido. Entraron a la habitación de Bulma, todo estaba en orden al igual que el resto de la casa, salvo por una cosa...

Bulma se acerco a la cama y dejo al cachorro a un lado. Ignoró la rosa rojo carmesí que estaba encima y tomo la carta que se encontraba junto a esta.

"He notado últimamente que tienes miedo Bulma, esta bien, puedo comprenderlo... te daré unos cuantos días mas para que te puedas acostumbrar a la idea de que te voy a violar. Oh, suena tan excitante así. Estate atenta nena, porque estoy mas cerca de lo que tu crees...

El fenómeno".

Bulma arrugó el papel con sus manos y lo tiró con fuerza hacia la pared.

-Idiota -musitó molesta la peli azul. 


	8. Chapter 8

\- CAPI.7 

Bulma sonrío mientras veía jugar a su perrito con una pelota de hule. Los movimientos que hacia al morder la pelota y al agitar su pequeña cabecita eran enternecedores, era imposible no sentir cierta ternura viendo aquella imagen. De vez en cuando saltaba de un lado hacia otro, por lo que bulma se divertía viéndolo jugar. Después de tanto pensar, le había puesto el nombre de Nico. Se preguntó si Nico seria igual así de tierno cuando crezca... tal vez sea tan grande que ya no cabria en la casa, y que tendría la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza si quisiera. Pero bueno, aun faltaba mucho para eso.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última carta de Vegeta, Bulma había cambiado la clave de la alarma de su casa y afortunadamente, Vegeta no había tratado de entrar otra vez, por lo que estaba más relajada, pero no del todo.

Bulma se levantó del sillón y cogió la correa de perros que había comprado en la tienda de mascotas.

-Nico -lo llamó Bulma y al instante el perrito se volteo para verla. Al darse cuenta de que ella traía la correa en la mano corrió hacia ella y empezó a dar brinquitos alrededor de ella, emocionado. Le encantaba salir a pasear- Ya, tranquilo Niquito, que no puedo colocarte la correa -río y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

Bulma le amarró la correa alrededor de su cuello y cogió su pequeño bolso, coloco la alarma y salió. Era de día, y había un sol de infarto, ninguna nube estaba presente y el aire que soplaba el viento era tibio, por lo que salio con un simple short y una camiseta de tiras. Recogió su pelo en una coleta y camino con una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por las calles. Con Nico trotando a un lado de ella, llegaron a un parque no muy lejos de su casa. Bulma le quitó la correa a Nico y este salio disparado para correr por todo el parque. Sacó de su bolso la pelota de hule y el perrito se acerco nuevamente donde ella, atento para cuando decidiera lanzarla. Bulma tiró con fuerza la pelota y Nico corrió tan rápido como sus patitas le permitieron tras ella. Cogió la pelota con la boca y se dirigió hacia Bulma con su característico trote. Dejó la pelota en el césped y Bulmase inclino para acariciarlo.

-Bien hecho Nico -dijo y le dio una galleta en forma de hueso como recompensa.

De repente, su celular sonó.

-¿Alo?

-bulma , fui a tu casa y no estabas. ¿Dónde estas? -dijo goku.

Bulma sostenía el celular con una mano, mientras que con la otra tiraba la pelota a lo lejos para que Nico la fuera a recoger, y así sucesivamente.

-Estoy en un parque junto con Nico.

Goku suspiró de alivio.

-¿Le colocaste la alarma a tu casa?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Esque recibí un mensaje desde mi celular que decía "Cuídala", la primera persona que pensé fue en ti y me asuste.

-¿Fue Vegeta quien te lo envío?

-No lo sé, está como anónimo. Bulma será mejor que vuelvas, es por tu seguridad.

Bulma se quejó.

-No he salido desde hace varios días, déjame quedarme unas cuantas horas más junto a Nico, él también necesita respirar aire puro.

-bulma, no me hagas ir por ti -le reprocho.

-Vale, vale -gruño- En quince minutos estoy allá -y colgó.

-Vamos, Nico, tenemos que irnos -dijo y se coloco en cuclillas para colocarle la correa.

Y de pronto, todo ocurrió. No supo como, pero mientras ella estaba concentrada en atarle la correa a su perrito, alguien la jaló del pelo hacia atrás bruscamente y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Sus gritos fueron ahogados, y se movió tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su brazo derecho. Al instante los parpados le comenzaron a pesar, cada vez se sentía mas cansada y dejó de luchar. Lo ultimo que sintió fueron los ladridos de Nico, y luego... la nada misma. 


	9. Chapter 9

-Bulma se despertó. Y joder, con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Poso una de sus manos sobre su frente, tratando así de suavizar el dolor. Pero entonces recordó, y se inclino de golpe con el corazón latiéndole a mil. ¿Qué había pasado? Y lo mas importante... ¿Dónde estaba? Se quitó la manta que tenia encima, y se toco por todo el cuerpo, cerciorándose de que nada malo le haya pasado. Ya un poco más segura, se levanto de la cama para inspeccionar la habitación en que se encontraba. Era sencilla, pequeña, con unos cuantos muebles y las paredes pintadas de blanco. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el escritorio que yacía a un lado de la habitación. Camino hacia este y abrió un grueso libro que estaba encima.

Lo que vio a continuación la dejo helada.

Fotografías de ella era lo que se encontraba en el interior del libro. Desde cuando salía de su casa, salía del trabajo y hasta cuando se subía a su auto o simplemente cuando hablaba con sus amigos. Miles de fotos de ella, desde que era una adolescente de quince años hasta sus veinte y tres años de edad. Recorrió las páginas, y la última fotografía que había de ella era desde... ayer.

Cerró con brusquedad el libro, no podía seguir viendo eso que la asustaba cada vez más. Se fijó en las hojas de papel en blanco que estaban a un lado, junto con un bolígrafo de tinta negra. El papel tenía la misma textura en que Vegeta solía enviarle las cartas. Y entonces comprendió. Vegeta fue quien la secuestro, estaba en su casa...

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Bulma se sobresalto y se giró.

-Veo que ya despertaste, muñeca.

Bulma lo miró con la barbilla temblorosa. Si, era Vegeta. Aunque tenia una imagen de él cuando tenia diecisiete años. Lo recordaba como un chico debilucho, incapaz de poder defenderse de los demás. Pero ahora... era todo lo contrario. Los rasgos masculinos en su cara habían madurado, sus ojos eran de un color negro precioso, teñidos ligeramente con algo que parecía rencor. Sus labios, gruesos y rosados gritaban ser besados. Tenía un cuerpo de cien, ahora era más alto y Bulma tenia que levantar la vista para lograr verlo a los ojos. Traía una camiseta, algo transparente que dejaba ver sus muy bien formados bíceps y su piel era naturalmente bronceada. Era condenadamente sexy.

-¿vegeta?

Él sonrío.

-¿Te alegras de volver a verme, linda?

Él camino hacia ella. Instintivamente, Bulma retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Vegeta la acorralo y hundió su nariz en su cabello, para respirar ese aroma tan familiar. Vegeta podía sentir el miedo de Bulma, podía sentir el terror que tenia por él. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello... era sedoso, de la misma forma cuando soñaba haciéndole el amor. Vegeta aspiro con fuerza su aroma y bajó su rostro a la altura de su cuello para repartir varios besos ahí. Exquisito. Sintió a Bulma temblar bajo sus manos. Como le encantaba el miedo que sentía ella por él...

-Hace mucho que no te veo. Estoy encantado de volver a verte, Bulma

Vegeta se separó de ella y la observo. Le encantaba ver la imagen de Bulma en ese momento, débil y frágil. Eso lo hacia aun mas... excitante.

-Déjame en paz -dijo ella con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime y tenlo por hecho que lo haré.

-Te quiero a ti, toda, con tus pechos expuestos y tus piernas abiertas, solo para mi -acaricio su mejilla con ternura. Ella se estremeció- Doloroso y excitante a la vez...

-Aléjate de mi -gruñó y apartó su mano violentamente.

En el rostro de Vegeta apareció una expresión que parecía de dolor. La tomó de los hombros y no precisamente con delicadeza. La sacudió, mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor que sentía por ella.

-No vuelvas a pedirme eso -la voz se le quebró- Ya he estado alejado de ti mucho tiempo y no aguantaría otro día mas sin ti.

Y las palabras sobraron. Vegeta empezó a comerle la boca con desesperación. Pero Bulma no le correspondió el beso. Lo empujó, pero como era de esperar él no se movió, ni siquiera lo sintió. Vegeta la agarró de las muñecas, impidiendo así de que siguiera golpeándolo y forcejeó con abrirle los labios para meter su lengua y recorrer toda su deliciosa boca. Bulma al fin dejó de moverse y Vegeta bajó sus manos para enterrar sus dedos en su cintura para apegarla más a él. Y _

Bulma pudo sentir lo excitado que él estaba. Vegeta la necesitaba, la deseaba como jamás deseo a otra mujer. Bulma gimió sobre sus labios, pero no de excitación, sino de dolor. Vegeta la estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza, que la empezaba a lastimar.

-Basta... por favor -pidió ella.

Pero él la ignoró. Ni siquiera la escuchó. Solamente la sentía. Sentía su miedo y su inseguridad por él. Podía sentir también los latidos de su corazón acelerar cada vez mas por su angustia. Era tanta la alegría que sentía Vegeta en ese momento al tenerla cerca otra vez, que no sabia como debía reaccionar con naturalidad. Demostrar sus sentimientos nunca había sido su especialidad.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó Bulma ahogándose con sus propias palabras.

Vegeta al fin la soltó, y Bulma se masajeo las muñecas, tratando así de suavizar el dolor ocasionado por él. Vegeta la miró y se acerco tan rápido hacia ella que Bulma pensó que le iba a pegar. Pero en vez de eso, la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuerte que le estaba costando trabajo el poder respirar.

-Oh dios, Bulma... te he echado de menos -admitió.

-Ya te dije que no te quiero cerca de mi -dijo, ahora enfadada- Apártate.

Vegeta se separo de ella bruscamente, ahora molesto.

-Di lo que quieras, pero de eso no te servirá para cuando te meta a mi cama y te folle sin piedad.

Bulma se paso una mano temblorosa por el pelo, mientras lo miraba con terror.

-¿Por qué yo? Fóllate a una puta o prostituta, pero a mí no me toques.

-Te quiero a ti, simplemente por el hecho de que eres diferente a las demás. Y te guste o no, me obedecerás -le dijo con tono amenazador. 


	10. Chapter 10

\- CAPI.10

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-No haré el amor contigo -le aseguró.

-Llámalo como quieras; follar, coger, sexo... es lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo terminaras acostándote conmigo si o si.

Ella apretó los labios, aguantándose las inmensas ganas de querer echarse a llorar y desvío su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó ella sin despegar su mirada de la ventana- ¿Qué es lo que te hice, Vegeta?

Vegeta sintió un dolor desgarrador en el corazón, como si se lo atravesaran con un cuchillo.

-Me dejaste solo. Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte -le dijo y Bulma pudo notar el sufrimiento en su voz.

-Sabes que no fue así. Fuiste tu quien no quiso saber nada más de mi -se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, ahora cristalizados, húmedos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Da igual, ya no importa -dijo, aunque Bulma sabia que en el fondo de su corazón si le importaba, y demasiado. Se giró y camino unos cuantos pasos, pero antes de irse, agregó- Ya no estoy enamorado de ti, Bulma

Y ella ya no aguanto. En cuanto él se fue, Bulma se tiró a la cama y se desahogó llorando, fuerte. Era demasiado el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, que ya no podía más, ¿Dónde quedo el Vegeta tierno y tímido al que una vez ella amo?

Se ha ido...

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era rogar por qué Goku la estuviera buscando en ese momento. Nada mas quería su vida de antes, ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir? Al parecer si.

"Debí haberme quedado en casa junto con Nico", se repetía una y otra vez.

Y de repente, Bulma se preocupó. Nico. ¿Qué habrá hecho Vegeta con él? Rezó por que estuviera bien. Se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna salida. Llorar no le iba a servir de nada si quería huir de ahí. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta le había quitado el celular de su pantalón, le había colocado seguro a la puerta y ella era lo demasiado cobarde como para saltar desde la ventana. Rendida, Bulma se sentó en la cama y cogió un libro que encontró por ahí.

Mientras que Bulma leía, pasaban las horas y el cielo se torno en un color anaranjado precioso. Atardecía, y ella estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando Vegeta entro a la habitación.

-Voy a salir, te dejé comida abajo por si tienes hambre -dijo simplemente y se volteo para caminar- Y no intentes escapar de aquí, no lo lograras -le aclaró.

-Espera -lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco, pero no se giró. No quería verla a los ojos. La había escuchado llorar, y eso lo hirió más de lo que pensó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hiciste con Nico?

-Tranquila, a tu perro no le hice nada. La verdad es que no sé donde esta, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba en el parque. A la que quería era a ti, no a él -dijo y se alejó.

Bulma suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó la puerta principal del primer piso cerrarse. Al menos hoy no la tocaría más... por ahora. 


	11. Chapter 11

\- CAPI.11

Bulma bajó de las escaleras con el libro en la mano, lo dejó encima de la mesa y comió un poco de lo que le sirvió Vegeta. Después, cuando ya era de noche, se acomodó en el sillón de la sala principal y encendió la lamparita que estaba a un lado para seguir leyendo el libro.

Horas después, Bulma ya estaba que terminaba de leer el libro. Paso a la siguiente página cuando de repente cayó una fotografía de entremedio del libro hacia el piso. Se inclinó para recogerla, la volteó y al instante la sangre se le helo. Ella era quien estaba en la fotografía, junto con Vegeta. El pasado inundó su mente, y recordó cuando le tomaron aquella foto. Los dos eran unos simples adolescentes, pero joder, se querían con tanto amor...

•Flash Back•  
-bulma ven acá -lo había llamado Vegeta- Tomémonos una foto juntos.

-¿Otra vez? -se quejo- Nos tomamos una foto todos los días, ¿No te basta con las que tienes ya?

-No -dijo divertido. Amaba hacerla enfadar- Ahora ven aquí.

Bulma no dijo nada más y se le acerco. Vegeta la rodeo de la cintura y apunto el lente de la cámara al frente de ellos. Sonrieron, y flash.

-Salio bien -sonrío Vegeta viendo la imagen en la cámara.

-Déjame ver -observó la foto y al instante en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de terror- ¡Pero que fea salgo! Bórrala.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

-No la voy a borrar, sales preciosa -le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Y es que para él, Bulma era hermosa en todos los aspectos.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a mi casa. Recuerda que tenemos que estudiar para el examen de Biología -lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló, pero este no se movió.

-Quedémonos un rato más aquí. Por favor -le pidió.

-Está bien, pero después nos volvemos a mi casa, ¿Vale?

Esa sonrisa, esos ojitos, y esa carita que parecía de ángel... él no podía decirle que no.

-Si -le dijo él embobado.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo  
•Fin del Flash Back•

Bulma sonrío amargamente sin despegar sus ojos de la fotografía. En la escuela ella siempre deseaba lo mejor para él. Quería que Vegeta tuviera éxito en su vida, así como lo pudo tener ella...

Bulma escuchó el auto de Vegeta aparcarse afuera. Cerró rápidamente el libro, apagó las luces y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama y se escondió bajo las sabanas.

Al día siguiente el cantar de los pájaros despertó Bulma. Giró sobre la cama, aun sin abrir los ojos y hundió su cara en la almohada. No tenia ganas de levantarse, y sobre todo no quería encontrarse con Vegeta otra vez. Cuando de repente, unos ladridos familiares provenientes del primer piso la incitaron a levantarse. Nico.

-¿Nico? -se levantó y salio de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y los ladridos se oían cerca cada vez mas- ¡Niquito! -exclamó cuando lo vio.

Vegeta lo estaba sujetando de la correa, lo soltó y el perrito se lanzo hacia sus brazos. Bulma lo abrazó mientras que Nico meneaba su colita en gesto de alegría para luego acomodarlo en sus brazos y dirigirse hacia Vegeta.

-¿Dónde encontraste a Nico?

-Estaba en el parque acostado durmiendo. Al parecer no se había movido de ahí desde que te secuestre- le explico simplemente- Tuve pena por él, y pensé que seria mejor dejarlo bajo tu cuidado.

Bulma asintió, sabiendo que en el fondo lo que estaba tratando de decirle era que se preocupaba por ella.

-Gracias por eso.  
-No hay de qué.

-¿Qué traes ahí? -preguntó ella refiriéndose a las bolsas que sostenía de su mano izquierda.

Vegeta sonrío. 


	12. Chapter 12

\- CAPI.12

-Te traje ropa -extendió el brazo y se lo entregó- Tómalo como un regalo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bulma cogió las bolsas.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de cual es mi talla?

Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Eres de talla mediana. Prefieres usar pantalones antes que un vestido, de preferencia que sean ajustados. Te encanta usar los zapatos con tacones, aunque a veces prefieres usar unos cómodos converse. Tienes una ligera obsesión por los anillos, y te gusta coleccionarlos cada vez que vas de viaje.

Bulma entreabrió la boca. Era demasiada la información que sabía él de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-De algo me han servido las noches que me he quedado afuera de tu casa, observándote desde la ventana mientras te cambiabas de ropa, nena.

Bulma no se sorprendió. Viniendo de parte de él, todo era posible. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual en las noches se sentía observada desde su habitación.

-¿Dónde conseguiste la ropa?

-La compré. Pensé en pasar por tu casa a sacarte un poco de ropa, pero estaba repleto de policías -dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron con un brillo de esperanza, que Vegeta notó. Eso significaba que la estaban buscando.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ahora ve y pruébate la ropa que te compré y dime si te gustó.

Bulma obedeció y se giró para subir las escaleras, mientras sostenía a Nico de un brazo y las bolsas del otro. Dejó al perrito encima de la cama y las bolsas a un lado. Buscando una posición cómoda para acostarse, Nico caminó en círculos sobre la cama y se acostó. Después de una ducha rápida, Bulma volvió hacia su habitación envuelta en una toalla y vació el contenido de las bolsas sobre la cama, encontrándose con unos cuantos pantalones, camisas y zapatillas. Había ropa suficiente como para estar ahí más de un mes. Y como si fuera poco, Bulma se fijó en las cajas de Victoria Secrets que habían quedado al interior de las bolsas y su boca se abrió al encontrarse con un conjunto negro de lencería atrevida. Vegeta le había comprado unas cuantas braguitas y sostenes más, pero nada era comparado como aquel conjunto. Como jamás había tenido un conjunto de ese tipo, le llevo unos minutos saber como se abrochaba.

-Mmh... ¿Qué te parece, Nico? -dijo ella, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo. El perrito solo se limitaba a observarla, aun acostado sobre la cama mientras se divertía mordiendo una pelota de béisbol que Bulma le paso al encontrarla por ahí.

Resultaba muy erótico saber de que Vegeta deslizó sus manos sobre la tela de la tanga que ahora descansaba íntimamente en su entre pierna, al igual con el sostén que ahora cubrían sus pechos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda y era imposible evitar que sus pezones se endurecieran ante el pensamiento. Se miró ahora de perfil en el espejo. Se sentía increíblemente femenina con ese conjunto puesto, que le queda a la perfección.

-Bueno, veamos que tenemos por aquí -cogió unos pantalones color azul marino y se los colocó.

El pantalón se adaptó perfectamente a sus piernas, ajustados, tal cual como a ella les gusta haciendo que pareciera tener unas caderas mas anchas y el trasero mas grande y redondo. Terminó de vestirse colocándose una polera de cuello "V" y sus infaltables converse. Como si estuviera en una pasarela, _ empezó a probar diferentes poses frente al espejo.

-¿Cómo me veo? -dijo ella girándose para ver a Nico- ¿Te gusta?

El perrito ladeó la cabeza y como si le entendiera, ladró en signo de aprobación. Bulma sonrío y se sentó en la cama a su lado, lo tomo y lo acostó sobre sus piernas. Mientras acariciaba a Nico, miró hacia el exterior por la ventana y pensó lo maravilloso que sería poder salir y lucir su nueva ropa por las calles de la ciudad. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que eso seria imposible y la única persona que la podría ver así seria Vegeta. 


	13. Chapter 13

\- CAPI. 13

Bulma bajó a Nico de sus piernas y salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Vegeta quien caminaba de un lado para otro buscando algo, tal vez.

-¿Buscas algo? -preguntó ella.

-Si -dijo, ahora buscando de bajo del sillón- ¿Haz visto mi pelota de béisbol? -preguntó sin voltearse a verla.

Ella cerró y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras maldijo por lo bajo; Nico.

-¿Te refieres a una pelota blanca lo suficientemente atractiva para un cachorro? -dijo ingenua y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Vegeta se detuvo al seco y lentamente, se giró. Apretó los puños y a paso pesado se le acercó. Bulma tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Alzó la barbilla y lo vio a los ojos temerosa, mientras que Vegeta la miraba serio, sin ninguna pizca de gracia.

-Exactamente de esa pelota es de la que estoy hablando, ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta?

-Eh... yo, pues... -tragó saliva- La encontré y se la pase a Nico para que jugara... pero juro no volver a hacerlo -dijo rápido cuando vio a Vegeta apretar la mandíbula, obviamente, enfadado.

-No toques mis cosas. Si quieres que tu perro juegue con algo, dime y te lo comprare -le dijo con suavidad, pero a la misma vez firme.

Ella solo asintió. Observó detrás del hombro de Vegeta a Nico bajar las escaleras con su típico trote mientras sostenía la pelota de béisbol de Vegeta en su boca. Paso por al lado de él, y se detuvo al frente de Bulma donde se sentó y soltó la pelota,dándole a entender que quería salir a jugar.

-Mi pelota de béisbol... -musitó Vegeta y se agachó para recogerla. La pelota estaba mordisqueada, maltratada y húmeda por la saliva de Nico.

-Lo siento -murmuro ella- Nico también lo siente, ¿Verdad? -miró a su perrito quien, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Da igual. Tómala si quieres, ya no me sirve -le entregó la pelota con un gruñido ahogado.

-No volverá a suceder... -le prometió- Oh, y por cierto, gracias por la ropa. Me ha encantado.

Vegeta sonrió. La miró de pies a cabeza, y al instante se le paso la rabia. La ropa le quedaba de lujo, más de lo que pudo haberla imaginado en su mente cuando la compró.

-¿Y el conjunto? ¿Te gustó?

Ella se sonrojo.

-Uhmm, está bonito -dijo, esquivando su mirada- ¿Me dejas salir al jardín a jugar un rato con Nico? -preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Vegeta asintió, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, vio a Bulma girarse y caminar junto con Nico hacia el jardín. Vegeta centró sus ojos en su trasero. Madre mía, pero que buena estaba... el sensual contoneo que hacia con sus caderas al caminar, podría ser el movimiento mas erótico que haya visto jamás. Y aquel pantalón, le quedaba de maravilla, pronunciando su lindo trasero, paradito, tal cual como a él le gusta.

Solo cuando Bulma salio al jardín, Vegeta se movió y recordó, demasiado tarde, que debió haberse comprado unos pantalones anchos. Caminó y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Encendió la televisión, para tratar de distraerse un poco, pero sus pensamientos solamente estaban concentrados en la atractiva mujer que se encontraba afuera en su jardín. Se levantó y observó desde su ventana hacia el jardín, en donde podía ver a Bulma jugando con Nico. Ella lanzaba la pelota de béisbol a lo lejos, mientras que su perrito corría en busca de aquella para luego volver y entregársela. Bulma la tiró nuevamente, y al hacerlo su camisa se levantó, mostrando así una linda vista de su vientre plano. Dios, aquella mujer era sexy en todas las palabras. Vegeta se relamió los labios cuando Bulma corrió en busca de la pelota que Nico, accidentalmente, no la logró encontrar. Y le agradeció, al ver el movimiento que hacían sus pechos al subir y bajar mientras corría.

Le dolían los labios por el deseo de besarla y las manos por la necesidad de acariciar su cuerpo, como en tantas noches había fantaseado. Pero tenia que esperar si quería que todo resultara como el quería... y así una vez por todas, lograr reclamarla como suya en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

Aunque le resultaba difícil el poder esperar teniendo a tan estupenda mujer metida en su casa. 


	14. Chapter 14

\- CAPI.14.

Vegeta se recostó encima de su cama. Estiró el brazo y agarro el retrato de Bulma que él había mandado a enmarcar, que yacía sobre su mesita de noche. Sintió cierta ternura al verla a ella, con sus tiernos quince años, sonriente como siempre. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la textura de la fotografía, deteniéndose en los labios de Bulma. Aneblaba besarla una vez más, y poder conservar el exquisito sabor de sus labios en su boca para siempre...

Recorrió con la mirada la fotografía de Bulma una vez más. Aun recordaba el día que tomo esa foto. Él siempre la fotografiaba, todos los días, sin excepción. Le gustaba la idea de poder conservar la belleza de Bulma mediante una foto. Tenía fotos de ella desde que la conoció... hasta hoy. Y joder, aunque ya no fuera nada de ella se le hacia irresistible no seguir observándola a escondidas. Era imposible alejarse de Bulma aun así cuando ella no quería verlo nunca más.

Bulma caminó y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Nico corrió hacia ella y se acostó a su lado boca arriba, Bulma empezó a acariciarle el estomago mientras él se retorcía en el césped, juguetón. El perrito se incorporó mejor y se acurrucó a su lado, mientras ella lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo empezaba a acariciar.

-Ey, no hagas eso. Da cosquillas -río Bulma cuando Nico empezó a lamerle la mano.

Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa del viento soplando detrás de su espalda, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles sonaran y que unos cuantos mechones de pelo cubrieran su rostro. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose tranquila, en paz. De repente, escuchó a Nico gruñir y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Vegeta al frente de ella. Levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo ella.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Se coloco en cuclillas, quedando al frente de ella y la besó. Bulma no hizo nada. No se apartó, pero tampoco le siguió el beso. Vegeta movió sus labios, moviendo los de ella también. Él la besó de una manera tierna, cariñosa. Nada exigente, que hizo a Bulma recordar el tiempo de su adolescencia. Aquellos días, que los solía compartir con él.

Pero su orgullo, la detuvo.

-Te dije que no volvieras a tocarme -le dijo ella. En su rostro se mostraba una expresión de dolor.

-Y yo te dije que no me importaba -acarició su mejilla, en un vaivén cariñoso que solía hacerle el, cuando eran mejores amigos- ¿Te he dicho que la nueva ropa te queda de lujo?

-No, y no me interesa saberlo por parte de ti -mintió. Claro que le interesaba saberlo, ¿Pero por qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

Vegeta se río.

-Pero que mentirosa me has salido, Bulma... no has cambiado nada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. He cambiado, y muchísimo...

-Mmh... bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo -dijo, comiéndosela con los ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia su escote- Oh, nena... -gimió- ¿Acaso quieres matarme de una erección?

Bulma no entendió. Hasta que se dio cuenta, de que el cuello de su camiseta se había bajado un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista una parte de su sostén, y algo más a la imaginación. Bulma solo se sonrojo, sin saber que decir y se cubrió rápidamente, colocando todo en su lugar.

-Te has puesto el conjunto -dijo y cerró los ojos por un segundo, imaginándola a ella con el conjunto puesto, el cabello alborotado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y con unos zapatos de aguja. Perfecta- Sí... ya quiero enterrar mi nariz en tu cabello para cuando te folle.

-¡Joder, cállate! -exclamó, sonrojadísima hasta no poder mas por la vergüenza- No conocía ese lado tuyo Vegeta, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Crecí, maduré... supongo.

-A propósito, no me haz dicho nada sobre ti, y me gustaría saber que has hecho en todos estos años -dijo, interesada por saber más de él- ¿Qué hiciste después de salir de la escuela?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi vida no ha sido interesante desde que te fuiste -admitió y Bulma se sorprendió con la facilidad que utilizaba al hablar... sobre ese tema- He tenido una que otras aventuras, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Vegeta recordó los días en que después de vigilar a Bulma, salía con sus amigos a beber para luego conseguirse a alguien en la noche para follar hasta no poder mas. Era su manera de desquitarse después de ver a Bulma junto con sus novios, que él mismo se había encargado de eliminar. Los espantaba, amenazándolos mediante cartas y llamadas. En resumen, Bulma había tenido unos cuantos novios, en donde la relación que más duro fueron cuatro meses, ya que los demás abandonaban a Bulma a la semana siguiente al enterarse que un psicópata estaba detrás de ella. Vegeta siempre conseguía lo que quería; mantenerla alejada de los hombres, mientras que Bulma salía con el corazón roto.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Jamás estuviste en la universidad?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

-No, jamás me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Por qué? En la escuela siempre sacaste buenas notas, hasta tuviste el mejor promedio de la clase. Incluso me ganaste a mi -dijo, un poco cabreada por el hecho de que a Vegeta no le importara demasiado- Pudiste haber tenido un buen futuro, Vegeta

Él la observó. Un brillo de rencor apareció en sus ojos.

-¿De que me sirve pensar en el futuro, si no te tengo a ti? 


	15. Chapter 15

\- CAPI.15

El corazón de Bulma se encogió. Y se le izo imposible no sonreír antes sus palabras, que la habían conmovido. Vegeta la cogió de la barbilla con suavidad, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos y fue acercándola lentamente hacia él para volver a besarla. Instintivamente Bulma cerró los ojos, esperando la suavidad de sus labios tocar con los suyos pero un fuerte gruñido proveniente de Nico hizo que se separaran, algo exaltados.

-¡Nico! -le regañó Bulma, puesto que el perrito se había puesto a ladrarle a Vegeta como loco- Cállate. Joder, si vuelves a ladrar olvídate que dormirás conmigo hoy en la noche.

Vegeta se mordió el labio inferior. Cuanto le gustaría poder tomar el lugar de Nico por las noches...

-Hazlo callar. Si vuelve a ladrar... se va a la puta calle -dijo Vegeta, mientras fulminaba a Nico con la mirada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, cogió a Nico entre sus brazos y se levantó. Vegeta imitó su acción.

-Deberías controlarte, es solo un cachorro.

-Un cachorro estúpido que te quiere alejar de mi -le espetó entre dientes.

Bulma fulminó a Vegeta con la mirada y se giró. Caminó hacia la puerta para entrar a la casa. Vegeta centró los ojos en su trasero.

-Bonito trasero, guapa.

-Que te den -le levantó el dedo de al medio, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada. Se volvió a sentar en el césped, justo donde estaba Bulma. Miró hacia el cielo. Atardecía, ¿Desde cuanto los días se le hacían tan cortos? Quizás, era la compañía de -bulma el cual hacia los días más divertidos...

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para entrar a la casa en busca de algo para beber.

De día. Bulma se despertó, miró la hora en la mesita de la noche. Nueve cuarenta y seis de la mañana. Giró sobre el colchón, despertando a Nico también y se levantó deslizando sus pies en las zapatillas de descanso. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras con pereza al mismo tiempo que Nico la seguía por detrás. Mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos y bostezaba, pasó por la sala principal y cuando quitó las manos de su cara se encontró con dos miradas masculinas sobre ella. Uno era Vegeta, y él otro... no lo conocía.

-Buenos días -saludó Bulma, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Nico se escondió detrás de ella.

-Buenos días -dijo Vegeta, se levantó y se le acercó. Su acompañante hizo lo mismo- El es radiz -le presentó.

-Mucho gusto, preciosa -dijo radiz, estirando la mano hacía ella.

-Soy Bulma... el gusto es mío -sonrío. Se volteó y presto su atención esta vez en Nico- Vamos a desayunar, estoy muerta de hambre.

Bulma caminó hacia la cocina seguida de Nico, y solo entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos radiz retomó la conversación con Vegeta.

-Joder, ¿Ella es Bulma-preguntó radiz sin dejar de mirarla desde la sala principal.

-Si.

-Está buenísima... -se relamió los labios cuando Bulma se agachó para sacar una caja de leche de la nevera, dejándole una bonita vista de su trasero, cubierto por un pequeño short de pijama que Vegeta le había comprado.

-Lo sé -dijo fijando sus ojos en sus pechos. No traía sostén, por lo que sus pezones se remarcaban en la camiseta. Sintió su BigMaslow palpitar bajo los pantalones, exigiendo atención- Ya, pero no estas aquí para comerte a Bulma con la mirada -dijo, ahora un poco cabreado al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Radiz se río y se volteó para esta vez mirarlo a él.

-Bueno, hice lo que me pediste y llamé a Nappa ayer.

-¿Y bien?

-Está haciendo todo lo posible para conseguirte la información.

-¿Por qué coño se demora tanto? -se quejó- Le pedí la información hace semanas.

Radiz se encogió de hombros, mientras bebía de su Red Bull.

-Paciencia,vegeta. Además, con todo lo que está pasando... es un tema muy delicado.

-¿A que te refieres? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Radiz miró hacia la cocina, buscando a Bulma con la mirada pero no la encontró. Un poco mas seguro, radiz comenzó a hablar.

-¿No has visto las noticias?

-No. Joder radiz, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Suéltalo de una puñetera vez -dijo impaciente.

-Extendieron el caso de Bulma, todos la están buscando. Se ha transformado en el numero uno de Estados Unidos en la lista de personas desaparecidas. 


	16. Chapter 16

\- CAPI.16

Vegeta se tensó. El miedo lo invadió de golpe, temiendo lo peor. Inmediatamente agarro el control remoto y encendió la televisión, lo cambió al canal de noticias y efectivamente hablaban de Bulma allí.

-Hace dos días que Bulma ha desaparecido -dijo la reportera- Familiares y amigos se han reunido con la fe de que algún día la puedan encontrar. El secuestrador se le conoce como vegeta ouji, un hombre que ha demostrado tener una impresionante obsesión por ella. El detective picoro, encargado del caso de Bulma ha estado investigando las pistas, aunque por el momento no han logrado encontrar algo que los pudiera acercar hacia Vegeta.

En la pantalla del televisor apareció la imagen del detective picoro junto con goku. Se les veía cansados, preocupados.

-Se espera capturar a Vegeta lo mas pronto posible -continuó hablando la reportera- Y lograr alejar a Bulma de sus manos. Todos esperan y rezan por que Bulma esté bien, con la esperanza de que pueda volver a tener su vida de antes y que ya no sea acosada por este psicópata.

Vegeta apagó el televisor, mientras gruñía maldiciones entre dientes. La forma tan cruel de cómo hablaban de él le importaba poco, sino mas bien el hecho de que lo encontraran y alejaran a Bulma de él. Pero no iba a permitirles hacer eso. No. Tardó años de investigación el poder planear el secuestro perfecto. Años fuera de su casa, vigilándola, torturándose a sí mismo viendo la erótica imagen de ella cambiándose de ropa desde su habitación.

¿Cuántas veces se había tentado en entrar a su casa y cogerla entre sus brazos para follarla una y otra vez hasta el amanecer? Muchas.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con poseer su hermoso cuerpo? Demasiadas.

Era demasiado para él. Solo faltaba recordar su nombre y ya estaba duro. Soñar con sentir el suave tacto de sus piernas rodear su cintura mientras que la caliente y húmeda carne de ella lo envolvía hasta estallar. Tomarla de las mejillas, besarla y violarla con la lengua una y otra vez...

Vegeta tiró el control remoto a lo lejos, enfadado por las emociones que Bulma provocaba en él. Radiz apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Hombre, si te preocupa de que encuentren a Bulma tenlo por seguro de que no lo harán. Confía en nosotros -dijo radiz.

Vegeta no habló. No podía. No quería. Solo sentía; sentía el terror por perder a Bulma otra vez. Pero él era más astuto e inteligente, algo que estaba seguro de que el detective picoro no tenía.

Cegado por la necesidad de saber que Bulma estaba bien, se encontró a sí mismo subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Bulma. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y la imagen de una hermosa mujer en ropa interior lo dejó petrificado. Nico levantó la cabeza para verlo.

-¡vegeta! -exclamó ella, avergonzada y sonrojada, mientras jalaba una sabana de la cama y trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo- Sal de aquí.

Vegeta no la escuchó. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de ella. Tenía el cuerpo de un reloj de arena perfecto. Estaba demaciado exitado, Dios... lo que hacia Bulma en el.

Ignorando el fuerte gruñido de Nico, Vegeta se le acercó y le quitó la sabana hasta dejarla caer en el suelo. Sus fuertes manos rodearon su cintura y la apegó hacia él, demostrándole así lo excitado que estaba por ella.

-¿vegeta? -la voz alarmante de ella resonó en sus oídos. Y nuevamente, él la ignoró.

Vegeta la agarro de la barbilla y la besó. Su lengua vagó cada lugar de su sabrosa boca. Bulma gimió cuando Vegeta le acarició el paladar con la lengua, haciéndolo gruñir a él en forma de respuesta. Tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes, Vegeta finalizó el beso.

-Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar -dijo ella. Su voz sonaba firme, llena de seguridad ante lo que decía.

Vegeta rodó los ojos al escuchar la frase que se estaba haciendo cada vez más habitual en ella cuando la tocaba. Pero en vez de alejarse, Vegeta se frotó contra ella. Sintió su miembro latir bajo sus pantalones, exigiendo ser liberado.

-Hoy no te servirán esas palabras, gatita. Así que si no utilizaras esa boquita para gritar cuando te viole, te aconsejo mejor de que te calles.

Y la besó con la misma intensidad de antes. 


	17. Chapter 17

\- CAPI.17

Bulma se inclinó hacia atrás, tratando de romper el beso pero Vegeta la sujetó de la nuca impidiendo que se alejara. Ella jadeó cuando Vegeta deslizó una de sus manos por su cintura hasta bajar a sus caderas, delineando cada una de sus curvas.

-No...no... -susurró ella, temblando de miedo- Aléjate de mí, por favor...

Vegeta cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, tragándose esas palabras que más de una vez ya le había repetido... hiriéndolo.

-Déjame probarte. Déjame estar dentro de ti -pidió él- Joder Bulma... -la tomó de los hombros. Ella lo miró con lágrimas a los ojos- Te necesito más de lo que crees. Ocho años, ocho años de mierda que me los he pasado alejado de ti -su voz se quebró- Ya no se sé si aguantaría otro día mas sin ti...

-¿Por qué ahora, Vegeta? -preguntó, con lagrimas ahora rodando por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo?

Él permaneció en silencio. Una expresión de dolor apareció en su cara.

-Respóndeme -exigió ella con un hilo de voz.

-jamas me aleje de ti -musito- No podía, no quería, y aunque te dije que no te quería ver mas, no pude evitarlo... simplemente no pude... siempre estuve ahí, mirándote a escondidas.

-Me hubiese gustado volver a verte. Siempre te quise.

-¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste?

-Tenía miedo -dijo con la voz entrecortada- Un día, me empezaste a llamar y enviarme esas cartas... y yo... me asusté. Mucho, a decir verdad. Tú cambiaste.

Por un segundo no pasó nada. Y luego, todo cambio. Su cara se retorció en una mascara que parecía de odio, y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula. Bulma tragó saliva.

-Tú me cambiaste, por ti cambié -le dijo con brusquedad.

Bulma echó los mocos hacia arriba y mientras negaba con la cabeza, logró soltarse de Vegeta y para su sorpresa, él la dejó. Coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo. La sintió áspera debajo de su mano, con una ligera capa de barba que rozaba entre sus dedos.

-Quiero a mi Vegeta de antes. Lo extraño, y mucho -admitió.

De repente, un grito.

-¡vegeta! -lo llamó radiz desde el primer piso.

Vegeta se relajó al sentir la mano de Bulma mantener contacto con su mejilla. Una mano diminuta. Pequeña. Suave. Y de repente, pudo sentir como la paz volvía hacia él. Era algo que nunca había podido sentir desde que se separó de Bulma. Y él sabia que solamente ella podía darle esa paz, que tanto anhelaba.

Luego el contacto se perdió. La cara de Vegeta se endureció al soltar con fuerza la mano de Bulma que posaba en su mejilla.

-Este es el nuevo Vegeta que has transformado. Y no cambiare. Ni por ti. Ni por nadie.

Gruñendo con ira, la rozó al pasar y caminó hacia la puerta. Escuchó a Bulma llorar detrás de él, pero en vez de girarse a verla bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con radiz.

Bulma se tiró arrodillándose al suelo e hizo algo que jamás pensó que iba a hacer. Lloro por él. Por su sufrimiento, por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar. Por que a pesar de todo, ella sabia que ese niño que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo estaba escondido ahí, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Solo había que saber buscar.

Nico lloriqueó con ella. Se le acercó y en un intento por consolarla, empezó a lamerle las manos. Bulma lo cogió y mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, ambos lloraron.


	18. Chapter 18

\- CAPI.18

-Los días siguen pasando y no hay rastro de Bulma briefs. Ya han pasado nueve días desde la última vez que se le vio y las posibilidades de encontrarlas son casi nulas aunque...

Vegeta apagó el televisor. Agarro una camiseta limpia y unos vaqueros y se vistió. Caminó hacia la ventana y mientras corría las cortinas a un lado, divisó a Bulma sentada bajo la sombra del árbol mientras leía un libro. Madre mía, ella sí que era bella. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que intentó tocarla. No la había vuelto a besar desde aquel día y aunque moría por la urgencia de querer tocarla no lo intentaría otra vez, al menos por un tiempo. Los últimos días que los pasó junto a ella había aprendido que si quería que las cosas resultaran bien debía mantener distancia con Bulma. Para él ella era intocable, magnífica, única. Un ángel caído del cielo. Su ángel, su Bulma. La había esperado tanto tiempo y ahora que la tenía no podía tocarla.

Vegeta bajó las escaleras. Mientras pasaba por la sala principal, se le cruzó por la mente la idea de salir hacia el jardín y agarrar a Bulma entre sus brazos para besarla. Tan solo sentir la calidez de sus labios una vez más...

Escuchó a Nico gruñir, quien estaba acostado en el sillón y había levantado la cabeza al verlo bajar las escaleras. Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada gruñendo también. De verdad estaba empezando a odiar a ese animal.

-Cierra el hocico, saco de pulgas. Y ni se te ocurra mear sobre mi sillón o te corto las pelotas con una cuchara.

El perro gruñó, enseñándole los dientes amenazadoramente y como si le entendiera  
le ladró. Gruñendo también, Vegeta salió por la puerta principal y metió la llave a la cerradura, asegurándose así de que Bulma no se escapara. Su celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-vegeta, ¿Te falta mucho por llegar? Ya tengo la información lista y muero por que la veas -dijo su amigo, notablemente entusiasmado.

-Voy en camino Nappa -dijo mientras se subía a su vehículo. Metió la llave al contacto y arrancó- Dime un pequeño adelanto.

-No -carcajeó- Prefiero que lo sepas tu mismo.

Vegeta se quejó, como un niñito pequeño, incapaz de poder esperar un poco más.

-Vale, espero que valga la pena.

-Créeme, no te decepcionaras -y colgó.

Vegeta siguió manejando mientras el pensamiento por saber qué información había descubierto Nappa lo comía por dentro. Aparcó en una esquina y caminó hasta llegar a la casa de Nappa.

-Hola Vegeta, ¿Cómo estas? -saludó su amigo en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

-Impaciente. Joder, pásame la información ya -exigió.

nappa cogió una carpeta de una mesa y extendió el brazo. Vegeta acerco su mano y antes de que pudiera tomarlo, él lo alejó de su alcance.

-Eh, antes de que te lo dé quiero mi pago -dijo Nappa- Me costaron mis huevos conseguirte la información así que espero de que sea buena.

Vegeta vaciló y metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar un manojo de billetes y entregárselo.

-¿Satisfecho? -preguntó Vegeta.

-Mmh... -corrió con el dedo billete por billete- Si, aquí tienes -extendió el brazo y Vegeta agarro la carpeta- No la desperdicies.

-No lo haré. Gracias Nappa.

Nappa asintió y se despidió para luego cerrar la puerta. Vegeta giró y empezó a caminar a su vehículo. Pasó al lado de una cabina telefónica y vio algo que llamó su atención. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para comprobar lo que vio y al instante sintió su sangre hervir por la furia. Arrancó el folleto que estaba pegado mientras el miedo por perder a Bulma corría por su cuerpo otra vez. Sus ojos examinaron la fotografía de Bulma. Preciosa. Leyó la descripción, en dónde informaban de que estaba desaparecida y tan pronto como terminó arrugó el papel hasta encerrarlo en su puño, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no la iban a encontrar. Ella era suya, y no la iban a alejar de él. Jamás.


	19. Chapter 19

\- CAPI.19

Vegeta llegó a casa. Escuchó a Bulma tararear la canción I'm Too Sexy que provenía desde la radio en la cocina. La voz de un ángel. Dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa que había en la sala principal, caminó hacia la cocina y la encontró cocinando pasta. Traía puesto un delantal de cocina, unos shorts de mezclilla junto con una polera blanca de cuello "V" y el pelo lo tenía tomado en una coleta, despejando su hermosa carita. Sus caderas se mecían al ritmo de la canción, al mismo tiempo que revolvía con una cuchara de palo los tallarines sobre la olla.

Vegeta no se movió del marco de la puerta mientras se la quedaba mirando como imbécil. Bulma dejó de revolver los tallarines para fijarse esta vez en la salsa. Cogió una cuchara y la metió en la salsa, para sacar un poco y probarla. Vegeta se fijó en el movimiento que hacían sus labios al probar la salsa que seguro, debe de estar caliente al ver que Bulma siseó de dolor. Caliente como él estaba en ese momento.

Él caminó hacia ella. Colocó su mano sobre su brazo y Bulma se sobresaltó. Se giró a verlo. Ni si quiera lo había sentido acercarse.

-Lo siento -sonrío Vegeta. Extraño, rara vez lo asía- ¿Por qué estas cocinando?

-Es que siempre te veo salir, y las veces que estás aquí comes comida enlatada. Por eso decidí cocinar algo para ti -sonrío- Además, así me mantengo entretenida por un rato.

Vegeta vaciló. Y era verdad, no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo decente.

-¿Quieres probar? -le preguntó Bulma, mientras dirigía la cuchara con salsa directo hacia su boca- Cuidado, que está caliente.

Vegeta entreabrió los labios y saboreó la salsa. Exquisito.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo ella.

-Está delicioso.

Bulma sonrió y dejó la cuchara encima de la encimera.

-La cena ya está casi lista. Siéntate y yo te sirvo.

Vegeta obedeció. Bulma terminó por revolver las ensaladas y cuando ya había acabado, sirvió la pasta en dos platos. Dejó el suyo en su puesto y cuando quiso dejar el plato de Vegeta frente a él, no fue conciente de que se inclinó demasiado, lo suficiente como para dejarle a Vegeta una hermosa vista de sus atributos Vegeta se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos ardían por el deseo. Podría estirar la mano y tocarla para comprobar si su piel era tan suave como lo aparentaba. En otra ocasión, hubiese jurado de qué Bulma lo izo a propósito para seducirlo. Pero luego la vio a los ojos, y alejó esa idea de su mente. Ella solo quería compartir con él una cena agradable. Hacerlo sentir en casa. No había nada de tensión sexual en el ambiente. Al menos no por parte de ella.

Ignorando lo duro que estaba y el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna, se obligó a si mismo a concentrarse en comer.

-Esta todo exquisito, Bulma. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en cocinar -le agradeció Vegeta.

Bulma le regaló una sonrisa amistosa que entibió su corazón.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Juntos comieron en un silencio agradable. Todo era perfecto. La música era suave, y Vegeta se sintió en paz. Siempre se sentía así cuando estaba junto a ella. Bulma había tenido el detalle de cocinar para él, había demostrado tener un poco de afecto hacia él.

Afecto.

La palabra resonó en sus oídos. Ninguna otra persona había tenido afecto hacia él. Ni cuando niño, ni cuando adulto. ¿Por qué alguien debería de tenerlo ahora? Siempre había estado acostumbrado al rechazo. Pero con Bulma... era todo tan diferente. ¿Qué diablos tenia ella que lo hacia sentir de una manera tan extraña?

Vegeta se levantó de la silla al terminar de comer y agarro los platos sucios, pero Bulma lo detuvo antes de que caminara hacia el lavaplatos.

-No te preocupes, Vegeta. Yo fregaré los platos, tu solo descansa.

Vegeta iba protestar. Pero luego la miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no le podía decir que no.

-Esta bien, hermosa. Gracias.

Bulma sonrío y se giró para recoger los platos. Vegeta salió de la cocina y agarro la carpeta que había dejado encima de la mesa. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. 


	20. Chapter 20

\- CAPI.20

Lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Vegeta. No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado, y más aun no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

Llorando por una mujer.

El dolor en su pecho aumentó cuando pasó a la siguiente página de la carpeta, dándose cuenta del espantoso error que había cometido. Se le partió el corazón cuando vio la fotografía de Bulma llorando. Se le veía tan frágil. Inocente. Débil. Vegeta deseó poder haber estado en ese momento para envolverla en sus brazos y alejarla de todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Besarla en los labios y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien, apartándola del dolor para llevársela junto a él en su casa y calmarla de una manera que él solo sabía como dársela. Haciéndole el amor.

Con el corazón encogido, lanzó la carpeta a un lado de la habitación y bajó las escaleras en busca de ella.

-¡Bulma! -la llamó, su voz alarmada por encontrarla.

Pero nadie contestó. Caminó hacia la puerta que daba acceso al jardín y se asomó por la ventana. Allí la encontró, jugando con ese insoportable perro. Y era bellísima. Vegeta abrió la puerta y caminó hacia ella.

Bulma tragó saliva mientras lo veía acercarse. No se movió, permanecía quieta. Nico gruñó cuando Vegeta se colocó al frente de Bulma y le ladró, advirtiendo de que se alejara de ella. Vegeta lo ignoró. Su atención estaba puesta única y especialmente en Bulma.

-¿Esta todo bien? -preguntó ella, con su voz suave y melódica.

Por alguna razón todo estaba bien cuando estaba cerca de ella. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, y una incógnita creció en su mente.

-¿Por qué de repente eres tan agradable conmigo?

-¿Perdón? -dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Respóndeme.

El tono que utilizó le dio a entender de qué estaba hablando en serio. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Simplemente porque me agradas, Vegeta. Porque me di cuenta de que detrás de esa fachada de chico rudo, hay un niño que nada mas necesita un poco de amor.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No la entendía, ¿Amor? Él nunca conoció ese sentimiento.

-No merezco ser amado, Bulma. Mi destino siempre ha sido ser rechazado y yo ya lo acepté, ¿Por qué tu no?

Sus frías palabras la hicieron enfurecer. Los rasgos del rostro de Bulma se endurecieron con ira de una manera que Vegeta no había visto jamás.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todos merecen ser amados, sin excepción. Incluso tú. Tan solo déjame llegar en lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Sus palabras lo asustaron. Bulma pudo notar la duda en su rostro Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos, preparado para huir en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de ella, Bulma lo abrazó. Conmocionado por su reacción, Vegeta no supo que hacer. Corre. Pero en vez de hacer eso, se encontraba ha si mismo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras lo acercaba más hacia él. Vegeta enterró su nariz en su cabello y aspiró el familiar aroma de rozas y manzanas. Exquisito.

Bulma intentó separarse de él pero Vegeta no la dejó. La abrazó como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

-No te separes de mí, por favor. Te necesito -le pidió, con una voz infantil, llena de miedo. Cómo si fuera un niño pequeño siendo separado de su madre.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó aun más fuerte.


	21. Chapter 21

\- CAPI.21

Vegeta cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez de su abrazo. La respiración de Bulma asía cosquillas en su cuello mientras que se sentía acogido en sus brazos. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado y demostrado un poco de afecto hacia él. Pero con Bulma... ella lo asía sentir todas esas cosas y mucho más. Ella lo asía experimentar nuevos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Bulma era especial. Única.

El gruñido de Nico a un lado lo izo romper el abrazo. Toda la ternura en el rostro de Vegeta se perdió mientras fulminaba a Nico con la mirada.

-Cállate. Si vuelves a ladrar una vez más, juro que te castraré con una cuchara.

El perro gruñó, mostrándole los dientes amenazadoramente mientras que Vegeta le gruñía también.

-No te preocupes, Vegeta. Me aseguraré de que tengas muchas cosas en que ocupar tu tiempo antes de estar peleándote con Nico.

La mirada de Vegeta se suavizó en el instante que ella lo tocó. Ignorando los ladridos de Nico, Vegeta se perdió en los ojos de Bulma y la besó. Cosquillas crecieron en el interior de su estómago mientras la besaba. Tomándola de las mejillas, Vegeta profundizó el beso y la apegó más a él. Daría cualquier cosa por mantenerse así junto a ella. Su sabor era único y lo asía enloquecer exigiendo por más.

De repente, Vegeta sintió que alguien lo estaba jalando del píe y alejándose de Bulma con un gruñido, se obligó a romper el beso para bajar la mirada y encontrar a Nico que lo estaba jalando del pantalón al mismo tiempo que gruñía. Tratando de que Nico lo soltara, vegeta sacudió su píe pero este no cedió.

-Suéltame -gruñó Vegeta- Oh juro que lo próximo que verás serán tus pelotas colgadas en la pared de la cocina.

Bulmase río.

-Déjalo, está celoso.

-Pues creo que el celoso soy yo ahora -dijo, fulminando a Nico con la mirada.

Bulma lo agarro de la barbilla y le giró la cara para besarlo una vez más. Vegeta gimió mientras sentía la lengua de Bulma envolver la suya una vez más, ¿Qué tenia ella que lo hacia olvidarse de todo lo demás? Desde que tenía diecisiete años ella tenía ese poder sobre él.

De pronto, una incógnita apareció en su mente, dejando pasar los malos recuerdos también. Vegeta rompió el beso y con el rostro frío la miró fijamente. Bulma se encogió ante la mirada de Vegeta que nada mas la asía intimidar.

-Hoy descubrí algo, Bulma -dijo Vegeta, su voz ronca y áspera.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó, encogiéndose aun más con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de que estabas embarazada?

La cara de Bulma palideció. Su corazón martilló mientras sentía algo romperse en su interior.

-Respóndeme -exigió él.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Ahora dime, ¿Quién era el padre?

-¿Cómo supiste todo esto?

Vegeta la ignoró.

-¿Fue Yamcha, verdad?

Bulma negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Pero Vegeta no le creyó. Nico ladró a un lado de él y lo jaló nuevamente del pantalón.

-Suéltame -gruñó Vegeta, apunto de perder toda su paciencia. Nico no obedeció- ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea! -rugió y pateó a Nico en las costillas, lanzándolo lejos de él.

Un quejido canino se escuchó mientras que Nico lloriqueaba pidiendo atención.

-¡vegeta! -exclamó Bulma, furiosa. Se acercó a Nico con la intención de ver si había sufrido algún daño, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse a un lado de él Vegeta la agarro fuertemente del brazo llevándosela al interior de la casa- ¡Suéltame!

-Cállate -dijo él, con su típica expresión fría. Helada.

Vegeta la tiró en el sillón de la sala principal. Bulma intentó levantarse pero él la mantuvo inmóvil mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

-Ahora quiero que me respondas todas las preguntas que te haré -dijo él. Sus ojos quemaban mientras la miraba con ira- Y mas te vale que me digas la verdad, o si no lo lamentaras.


	22. Chapter 22

\- CAPI.22

-No te diré nada -dijo Bulma, con un leve temblor en la voz, que Vegeta notó.

-Claro que sí. Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas. Tú escoge -endureció la mandíbula, y un músculo empezó a palpitar allí- Estabas embarazada -susurró. Su corazón se encogió mientras la idea de que Bulma hubiese sido madre lo consumía por dentro- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Bulma esquivó su mirada, débil. Apretó los labios, en un intento por no echarse a llorar.

-Da igual. Ya no estoy embarazada, ¿Qué importa?

-Mírame -le cogió la barbilla con suavidad y le giró la cara para mirarla a los ojos- Tú amabas a ese bebé -murmuró. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, que él mismo se encargó de quitar al limpiarlo con su pulgar- A mí si me importa, Bulma. Quiero saberlo todo.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso -musitó. Vegeta podía notar el dolor en su voz, y a la vez, a él también le dolía. Deseaba con todo su ser poder abrazarla. Protegerla en la calidez de sus brazos mientras la besaba con ternura. Pero no se ablandó.

-Pues vas a tener que hacer el esfuerzo de decirme -le dijo sin escrúpulos- Quiero escucharte decir la verdad.

Bulma suspiró. Conociendo a Vegeta, sabía que se le sería imposible mentirle. Y por más que le dolía recordarlo, se obligó a sí misma en responderle con la verdad.

-yamcha era el padre.

Vegeta apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre de la persona a quién mas odió. De todos los novios que tuvo Bulma, él fue el peor. Sus manos temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía mientras que sus nudillos se volvían blancos y unas venas gruesas resaltaban a lo largo de todo sus brazos.

-Yamcha era un hombre que Bulma conoció al entrar a la universidad, al pasar el tiempo él le pidió ser su novia y ella encantada aceptó. Lo amaba con locura. Fue el primer hombre a quién le entregó su virginidad. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Vegeta se enteró de su relación. Él mismo se encargo de que Yamcha terminara con Bulma, mediante cartas y llamadas amenazándolo de muerte. Cuando Yamcha terminó con Bulma, ella pensó que moriría. Para ese entonces ella odiaba a Vegeta con todo su ser. Deseaba tener su cabeza en una bandeja.

A los meses después ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada de Yamcha Decidió contárselo pero cuando lo hizo, él se acobardó, y rechazó la idea de ser padre. Le ofreció a Bulma la idea de abortar, pero ella le negó, diciéndole que iba a encargarse del bebé ella sola. A los pocos días después se enteró de que Yamcha se había mudado de la ciudad. Con tan solo veinte años de edad y con el corazón roto, Bulma se mantuvo firme a la idea de ser madre.

Añoraba el día en que su hijo naciera y ella pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Con tan solo tres meses de embarazo, sufrió de un aborto espontáneo. Desde ese día sufre por la pérdida de su hijo, que hasta hoy en día no ha logrado superar. Se sentía sola y abandonada.

-Lo siento tanto -murmuró Vegeta.

-No pasa nada. De no haber sido por ti, jamás me hubiese enterado de la clase de hombre que era Yamcha. Era un completo estúpido.

-¿Cómo perdiste al bebé?

-Sufrí de un aborto espontáneo. Jamás entendí cómo es que pasó, siempre me cuidaba y comía bien por la salud del bebé, pero el médico dijo que fue porque mi útero aún no estaba preparado para tener a un bebé.

Vegeta no podía ignorar la emoción que había en su voz cuando hablaba del bebé. La simple idea de que Bulma estuviera embarazada de otro hombre que no fuese él le aborrecía, pero debía comprenderla. Ella había amado al bebé con todo su corazón y eso era algo que no podía discutir.

-No entiendo como no me enteré jamás de que estuviste embarazada -dijo Vegeta entre dientes. Siempre había sido cuidadoso con respecto a saber todo sobre la vida personal de Bulma, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Sabía que me estabas vigilando -dijo ella mientras le sonreía débilmente- Fui cuidadosa con mi embarazo y siempre me preocupé de ir al médico a hurtadillas para que no me descubrieras.

-Pequeña traviesa -vegeta sonrío- Mi nena siempre tan inteligente...

-Lo sé -río- ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a la escuela? Yo siempre me sacaba las mejores notas, y tú, par de bobo, siempre reprobabas los exámenes.

-¿Perdón? -dijo, haciéndose el ofendido- Que yo sepa fui yo quien una vez te salvó de un examen de Biología, del cual no estudiaste para nada. Te dejé copiar todo el examen.

-Y aun así saqué mejor nota que tú.

Ambos rieron al unísono, hasta que sus risas se desvanecieron en el aire al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban recordando su pasado. Aquella época, en que solían ser mejores amigos.

Vegeta recordó las veces en que Bulma le explicaba la materia cuando no la entendía. O cuando estudiaban juntos. No entendía por qué una chica como ella quería ayudar a un chico como él. Ella era perfecta. Una diosa. ¿En cambio él? No era nada.

Él no la merecía.

Bulma amaba pasar el tiempo junto a él. Al principio Vegeta se sentía sumamente extraño junto a ella. Había estado sólo tanto tiempo, que ya había olvidado lo que significaba la compañía. Pero llegó Bulma, y todo cambió en él. Jamás alguien había estado tanto tiempo con él sin aburrirse. Siempre había sido el bicho raro de la clase. El fenómeno. Nadie se preocupaba por él, ni cómo se sentía. Solo Bulma.

-Eh... creo que iré a dormir un poco -dijo Vegeta.

Bulma asintió mientras veía a Vegeta desaparecer por las escaleras.

De repente, por la mente de Bulma una alarma se encendió mientras parecía recordar algo. Caminando hacia la puerta que daba acceso al jardín,b Bulma la abrió y buscó a Nico.

\- ¿Nico?- lo llamó.

Nico lloriqueó en forma de respuesta. Siguiendo su voz, Bulma caminó y lo encontró detrás del árbol, escondido.

\- Nico, ven aquí.- dijo Bulma mientras palmeaba sus muslos, incitándolo a salir de su escondite. Nico asomó su pequeña cabecita a un lado del árbol, pero aun así no salió. Miro Bulma a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de hablarle con la mirada.- venga, Vegeta ya se fue.

Entonces Nico al fin salió. Caminó hacia ella tambaleándose. Bulma se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibirlo y abrazarlo.

\- Oh, mi pobre bebé.- dijo Bulma, mientras lo mecía en sus brazos.- déjame ver...

Bulma lo soltó y lo examinó para ver su había sufrido algún daño. Afortunadamente Vegeta no lo había golpeado tan fuerte como para romperle las costillas, pero si lo había traumado y lo mas probable es que ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercársele a Vegeta.

\- Ya vas a ver que Vegeta tendrá su merecido. Yo misma me encargaré de pegarle después, ¿Vale?

Nico movió su colita y ladró en forma de aprobación. Bulma sonrió mientras lo acariciaba. Conociendo a Vegeta desde los quince años, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser. Una vez en la escuela un niño la había llamado perra al no prestarle su tarea de Matemáticas, Vegeta lo había cogido de la camisa y lo levantó hasta que sus pies no pudieron tocar el suelo.

\- Nadie la llama perra.- le había dicho Vegeta. Sus dientes estaban apretados mientras lo miraba con ira.- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- S-si...- musitó él, con la cara llena de miedo.

Vegeta lo soltó mientras que el chico se estrelló contra el suelo. Aun Bulma podía recordar la cara del chico en su mente. Desde ese día él no se le había vuelto a acercar y evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con ella y Vegeta.

Sonrió mientras recordaba lo celoso que se había puesto una vez Vegeta cuando le contó que Thomas la había invitado al baile escolar que se realizaba cada año. Para él ella era intocable. Era suya. Su pequeña pensó en lo hermoso que hubiese sido tener una relación con él en su adolescencia. Peo nunca se atrevió a revelarle los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por él.

Con Vegeta había sido el hombre con quien dio su primer beso. Pero fue gracias a una estupidez. Bulma lo había retado a que no se atrevía a besarla y cuando apenas se lo dijo, ya tenía los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos. Se había avergonzado tanto que tuvieron que pasar días para que Bulma no se sonrojara cada vez que lo miraba sin que el recuerdo de aquel beso cruzara por su mente.

Aun así, el beso había sido fantástico.


	23. Chapter 23

\- CAPI.23

De noche. vegeta bajó las escaleras y cuando pasó por la sala principal, se encontró con una imagen enternecedora. bulma estaba sentada y dormida sobre el sofá, Nico estaba acurrucado entre sus piernas dormido y bulma sostenía con una mano el control remoto de la televisión, mientras que la otra estaba sobre Nico, como si se hubiese dormido mientras lo acariciaba. vegeta caminó hacia ella y con cuidado, apartó a Nico sobre sus piernas y tomó el control para apagar el televisor. Dejó a Nico sobre el sofá y tomó a bulma entre sus brazos, para subir las escaleras y caminar hacia su habitación. Encendió la luz y con delicadeza la acostó sobre la cama, para luego sentarse sobre el borde de la cama y mirarla. Apartó un mechón de su cabello que se había posado sobre su rostro y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Demonios, la mujer era realmente bella. Bajó su mirada hacia su vientre plano e imaginó cómo se vería embarazada. Sería sin duda hermosa. No estaba pensando en lo que asía hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba deslizando sus manos por su vientre. Él calor de su piel lo coloco duro al instante, deseándola. Ella era una tentación. Una terrible tentación.

vegeta se apartó y se levantó. Un segundo más, y la tendría desnuda sobre la cama. Inconscientemente, bulma se giró dándole la espalda a vegeta, y una bonita vista de su trasero también. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, vegeta retrocedió y salió de la habitación.

vegeta se despertó con la respiración agitada. Se pasó la mano por la frente sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba sudando. Y excitado. Había estado soñando con bulma. Y joder, parecía tan real... Aun podía sentir las calientes manos de bulma recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras gemía implorando por más. La estrechidad de ella envolverlo mientras empujaba mas hacia su interior. Refunfuñando, vegeta se levantó y salió de su habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con bulma desayudando en la cocina. Nico estaba acostado en una de las sillas, pero cuando vegeta pasó al lado de él se encogió y bajó de la silla para correr hacia la protección de su dueña. vegeta frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Te tiene miedo. Después de la patada que le diste ayer, no creo que se te vuelva a acercar.

vegeta se encogió, y de repente se sintió culpable. Caminó hacia Nico pero mientras más se acercaba hacia él, Nico mas se alejaba.  
\- Eh...- vegeta se aclaró la garganta. Odiaba pedir disculpas, aun así cuando se trataba de un estúpido perro.- oye, perdón por patearte ayer, no estaba pensando bien...

\- Tienes que llamarlo por su nombre.- sonrió bulma, divertida.

\- Bueno, Nico...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Nico salió corriendo de la cocina. No sabía por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había expresado con un gruñido.

\- Al menos lo intentaste.- se río bulma.

\- No te rías. De verdad me siento mal.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo. Ya se le pasara.- se levantó y acarició su mejilla. Escalofríos recorrieron a vegeta con ese simple tacto, e instintivamente, se alejó.bulma frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada.- dijo mientras levantaba los platos sucios y caminaba hacia el lavaplatos. bulma lo siguió.

\- No te creo, dime.

vegeta cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y se torturó a sí mismo con una imagen de ellos dos desnudos en su cama. Estaba excitado en forma de respuesta, exigiendo atención. Abrió los ojos y miró sus labios. Eran carnosos y exuberantes, y tenían un color rosado natural. Demasiada tentación para un hombre como él. vegeta se relamió los labios sin apartar sus ojos de su boca.

\- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

bulma asintió.

\- Lo que pasa es que me muero por besarte.

bulma se quedó congelada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ya tenía los labios de vegeta sobre los suyos. Ella gimió en respuesta y no lo pensó demasiado para corresponderle el beso. vegeta bajó sus manos de su espalda hasta su trasero. Apretó. bulma dio un respingo pero no se alejó. Todo lo contrario, le encantó. vegeta sonrió sobre sus labios y la apretó más hacia él. Y le volvió a comer la boca, con desesperación. bulma apenas pudo respirar cuando se separaron.

\- Eso fue...

\- Extraordinario.- completó él.- me encanta tocarte.

\- Mmh...- susurró, mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa de vegeta y recorría con las manos su pecho. La erección de vegeta se hinchó mientras se sentía desfallecer.- y a mi me encanta que me toques...

\- No me provoques, nena.

\- Uh, que malo ouji.- se río. vegeta bajó su mirada descaradamente hacia sus pechos, los cuales lo llamaban pidiendo atención.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño?

\- Si.- su voz sonó ronca mientras sus ojos ardían por el deseo de tocarla.

bulma cogió sus manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos.

\- Tócame.

¿De adonde había salido esa bulma tan descarada? Ni ella se reconocía. Solo sabía, que su cuerpo hervía de deseo por él. vegeta no la tocó, pero tampoco retiró sus manos de allí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Por lo que recuerdo, antes morías por violarme... ¿Y ahora?

vegeta le dedicó una mirada que la izo derretir hasta los huesos.

\- Quiero devorarte.

bulma gimió cuando vegeta la acorraló contra la encimera de la cocina. vegeta apoyó su pierna por entremedio de las suyas y bulma pudo sentir su erección presionar contra su entrepierna. Él la besó con una desesperación que ni el mismo reconoció. Ella despertaba algo en su interior. Algo primitivo y salvaje, que la hacia desear de una manera inhumana. bulma jadeó cuando vegeta empezó a mover sus manos sobre sus pechos. Él pudo sentir lo duro que estaban sus pechos bajo sus manos.

\- Mmh... mi gatita se está poniendo caliente.- dijo él, su voz ronca y áspera.

vegeta no recordaba la última vez que había deseado con tanta urgencia a una mujer, y en cambio bulma... ella sobrepasaba los límites. Antes el rencor lo había llevado a querer el cuerpo de bulma, para tomarla y luego rechazarla, pero ahora no sabía lo que en verdad quería de ella.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó él, entremedio de un jadeo.

\- Porque es algo que quiero hacer. Te deseo, vegeta. ¿Es que acaso tu no a mi?

\- Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi.

Y la volvió a besar. bulma jadeó cuando vegeta la levantó obligándola a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios jamás se despegaron. Cuando bulma abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de vegeta, y sobre su cama. Observó en silencio a vegeta quitarse la camiseta, y luego el pantalón. Sus ojos se clavaron en su erección, cubierta apenas por la delgada tela del boxer y aun así, se veía enorme. bulma también se desvistió, pero solamente se quitó sus jeans, aquel pantalón, que pronunciaba su trasero, que a vegeta tanto le enloquecía.

bulma se colocó a horcajadas encima de él, mientras que vegeta apoyaba su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama. vegeta se mantuvo inmóvil mientras miraba a bulma quitarse la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, luego ella deslizó sus manos en su espalda y se desabrochó el sostén. vegeta clavó sus ojos en sus pechos.

\- Quiero chuparte los pechos hasta que no pueda más.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella mientras tomaba sus senos hacía él, en un descarado ofrecimiento.

vegeta gimió ante la invitación.

\- Si.- dijo y su gruñido fue ahogado al momento de hundir su cara en sus pechos.

bulma echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía la caliente lengua de vegeta trazar excitantes círculos alrededor de su pezón. Jesús, el hombre era increíble. Ella no pudo respirar cuando vegeta succionó, enviándole miles de escalofríos por su espalda. Mordió suavemente, y bulma chilló. Ella pudo sentir la sonrisa de vegeta pronunciarse sobre su piel, y luego los besos fueron subiendo desde el valle de sus senos, hasta su cuello.

\- Tan bonita, preciosa. Única.- ronroneó él sobre su piel.- mi princesa...

bulma cerró los ojos y sonrío mientras escuchaba a vegeta hablar. Sus besos asían cosquillas sobre su cuello mientras su corazón latía cada vez más. Era hermoso poder escucharlo hablar de esa manera, la hacía sentir querida y admirada.

vegeta la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre ambos. El bulto de vegeta se pronunció debajo del boxer. Palpitaba. bulma gimió cuando él la besó. vegeta la besaba con una exigencia que la enloquecía, haciéndola jadear por más. vegeta se levantó de la cama, y se bajó el boxer de un tirón, dejando a la vista su enorme masculinidad. bulma clavó sus ojos en ella. Trató de no reírse. El poder que tenía sobre él era increíble, tanta era la excitación que sentía vegeta en ese momento que moriría si no la follaba ahora mismo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, muñeca?- preguntó él, con una voz profunda y ronca, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

\- Mmh...- se relamió los labios, con los ojos oscuros por la lujuria.- si.

\- Tú lo has puesto así. Es tu culpa.

\- Ven aquí.- bulma lo llamó con el dedo.

¿Porque de repente vegeta sentía la necesidad de querer ser tierno con ella? Ya no sentía ese impulso de ser exigente, impulsivo o controlador. Ahora era tierno. Cariñoso. Quería hacerle el amor de una manera que jamás olvidara. De una manera especial, única, demostrándole lo mucho que le importaba. Y eso, verdaderamente lo asustaba.

bulma suspiró mientras vegeta le besaba el cuello. Cerró los ojos y entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo. Era sedoso, suave, y mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello sintió una ternura enorme que invadió su corazón. Amaba la manera en que vegeta la tocaba y besaba, le asía creer de que tal vez, ella era importante para él. bulma jadeó cuando vegeta deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, bajando aquellas braguitas que él mismo una vez le había comprado. vegeta acarició sus piernas, en un gesto cariñoso que a bulma le sorprendió.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto?- dijo vegeta con delicadeza. Y luego se preguntó; ¿Por qué le importaba tanto cómo se sentía? Antes en lo único que podía pensar era en violarla, y ahora ni siquiera quería tocarla sin antes saber que se sentía cómoda con eso. Quería que disfrutara, tanto como él estaba disfrutando de su compañía en ese momento.

\- Si.- dijo segura, y luego una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, inocente. Preciosa. Una de esas sonrisas, que antes solían ser la debilidad de él. Y vegeta se dio cuenta, de que aún seguía siéndolo.- quiero hacerlo.

vegeta se inclinó y la besó. bulma rompió el beso gimiendo cuando él la penetró. Lento, delicado, con un suave movimiento. vegeta gimió, dejando que bulma se acostumbrara a él y sólo entonces se movió. Los ojos de vegeta jamás se despegaron de ella mientras seguía haciéndole el amor. Entremedio de la nube de lujuria que cubría sus ojos, bulma lo miró. Los ojos de vegeta llamaban por ella, y el precioso color miel en ellos había desaparecido, transformándolos en un oscuro color marrón. El sudor emanaba por todo su cuerpo, y aun así, bulma pensó que no podía verse más guapo.

\- Ah...- gimió vegeta, aumentando el número de embestidas. Más rápido.- me tienes loco, bulma. Harás que pierda el control.

\- Si, si.- gimoteó.- me encanta como lo haces.

vegeta pensó que explotaría en cualquier momento. Había fantaseado tanto con tenerla debajo de él, y ahora que la tenía, no quería dejarla ir. Ni siquiera su mano podía brindarle el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era una sensación tan extraña que no sabía como debía expresarse. vegeta gruñó cuando sintió a bulma tensarse debajo de él.

\- Oh, Dios, vegeta... ¡vegeta!

Y el grito de bulma al llegar al orgasmo quedó marcado en su memoria. vegeta gimió por última vez, y gritando su nombre también la llenó. vegeta cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto dentro de bulma, sintiendo como todo su líquido era exprimido por ella.

bulma yacía acurrucada al lado de vegeta, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su bíceps mientras dormía plácidamente. Su respiración era pausada, tranquila. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Mientras la miraba, se preguntó cómo es que bulma se transformó en la persona más importante de su vida. Sus sospechas estuvieron claras cuando vegeta recordó lo maravilloso que se sintió mientras le hacia el amor.

Se estaba enamorando.

bulma despertaba en su interior sentimientos ocultos que pensaba que había perdido. Sentimientos que sólo ella podía lograr despertar. Su corazón se encogió ante la idea de tener que alejarse de ella. La quería tanto que el simple pensamiento le dolía. Aun recuerda con claridad ese día, aquel día que había perdido por completo a su bulma

 **-Flash-Back-**

\- vegeta, por favor no te enojes.- le había pedido bulma. Sus preciosos ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. A vegeta le dolió en el alma verla llorar, pero aun así no se ablandó.

\- Creí que me querías.- le dijo frío. Su mandíbula estaba apretaba mientras la miraba con algo que parecía dolor.

\- Te quiero, vegeta. Siempre lo he hecho.- levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero vegeta se alejó, como si el simple tacto de ella lo lastimara.

\- No me toques.- gruñó él, por primera vez con un tono amenazador, que a bulma le asustó.- ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme. Me mentiste.

\- Lo sé y lo lamento.- sollozó.- te juro que quería decírtelo.

vegeta se río amargamente. bulma sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste decirme de que mi padre había muerto? Confíe en ti.- susurró apenas sin mover los labios.

\- Perdóname... por favor, perdóname.

vegeta la ignoró.

\- Me habías dicho que murió ejecutado.- la miró enfadado.- me viste llorar por él, ¿Y tú que hiciste? Te quedaste callada.

\- El día que hablé con él en la cárcel me pidió que no te dijera nada. Me dijo que te hiciera creer que había muerto.

\- No me importa. Esto se acaba aquí. Yo nunca te mentí, jamás pensé eso de ti, bulma.

Aun vegeta podía ver la imagen de bulma frente a sus ojos llorando, y eso lo destrozaba. vegeta solía ver a su padre unas seis veces al año, ya que lo habían transferido a la cárcel de Philadelphia y vegeta no tenía el dinero suficiente como para ir a verlo constantemente. Un día bulma pasó las vacaciones de verano allá, y vegeta le pidió que fuera a visitar a su padre para saber como estaba. Cuando lo hizo el hombre se le puso de rodillas y lloró, rogándole a bulma que lo hiciera pasar por muerto para que vegeta se olvidara de él. Amaba a su hijo, y lo único que quería era que tuviera una vida normal, lejos de la idea de que su padre fuese un criminal. bulma sintió compasión por él e hizo lo que le pidió. Tiempo después, vegeta descubrió su mentira y desde entonces todo cambió en él. Odiaba a bulma con todo su ser, queriendo reclamar venganza sobre ella. Años después, cuando bulma entró a la universidad, ella empezó a recibir llamadas de vegeta. Al principio bulma se alegró, creyendo que tal vez recuperaría a su mejor amigo y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero vegeta no pensaba igual. bulma sufría por cada llamada y carta que recibía de vegeta, haciéndola temblar por el hecho de ser violada algún día. Ese no era el vegeta al que una vez amó.

 **-Fin flash-back-**

\- ¿vegeta?

La voz suave y melódica de bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se despertó.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te quiero.

Sus palabras fueron lo más hermoso que alguna vez logró escuchar. Su corazón martilló por la emoción.

\- Yo también te quiero, bulma.

bulma sonrió y se abrazó más fuerte a él. Una sensación de paz invadió a vegeta mientras sentía el corazón de bulma latir sobre él e inconscientemente, se encontró abrazándola de la cintura para acercarla más a él.


	24. Chapter 24

\- CAPI. 24

Radiz entró a la casa de Vegeta sin tocar. Mientras silbaba una canción, radiz entró a la cocina y sus silbidos se apagaron cuando vio a Bulma bailar. Se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba el seductor movimiento que asían sus caderas al moverse y al parecer,bulma no había notado su presencia porque seguía bailando al ritmo de la música que provenía de la radio al mismo tiempo que cocinaba.

Radiz se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Bulma al fin paró de bailar y se volteó.

\- Oh, hola...- tratando de recordar su nombre, Bulma frunció el ceño.- ¿radiz?

Él sonrió.

\- Hola, nena. ¿Bailas para mí?

Bulma se sonrojó, pero aun así ignoró su comentario y siguió cocinando como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo entraste a la casa? Vegeta siempre le coloca seguro a la puerta y no te oí entrar.

\- Tengo una copia de las llaves de la casa.- radiz se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la observó. No pudo evitar fijarse en el atractivo culo, y en lo estupendo que sería poder tocarlo. Si tan solo no fuera el mejor amigo de Vegeta...- hablando de Vegeta, ¿Sabes donde está?

\- Salió hace un rato, dijo que volvería mas tarde.

\- ¿Qué estas cocinando?

\- Un pastel para Vegeta.- sonrió sin dejar de revolver la cuchara de palo en el recipiente.- ¿Quieres probar un poco?

\- Claro que si.

\- Acércate.

Radiz caminó hacia cogió un poco de la masa con la cuchara para voltearse y llevarla directo a su boca. Como un niño obediente, Raditz entreabrió los labios y saboreó hasta el último rastro de la masa.

\- Mmh... chocolate.- dijo él, mientras se relamía los labios.- está exquisito, Bulma.

\- Gracias, espero que a Vegeta le guste también.

Radiz la miró y fue ahí cuando tomó conciencia de lo cerca que estaban. Fácilmente podría inclinarse y besarla. Un pequeño rastro de chocolate posaba en la comisura de los labios de Bulma, y la idea de quitárselo con los suyos era tentadora. Mientras la observaba, radiz notó que sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial y por un momento creyó que era por él, pero luego llego a la razón de todo esto: Vegeta. Bulma estaba enamorada de él. Sólo había que oírla hablar de Vegeta y notar el brillo en sus ojos. Una ligera oleada de celos invadió a radiz. Vegeta si que era un tío con suerte.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

La voz de Vegeta lo sobresaltó. Girándose, encontró a Vegeta en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras los miraba detenidamente. Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron al instante de verlo.

\- ¡vegeta!- exclamó ella, sonriente y sin dudarlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

Pero Bulma se alejó de él al sentir que no le correspondía el abrazo. La cara de Vegeta se mantenía inexpresiva mientras la apartaba de él, rechazándola. La sonrisa en la cara de Bulma se borró, y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella.

Vegeta la ignoró. En vez de responderle, se dirigió hacia radiz.

\- Raditz, sígueme. Necesito hablar contigo.

Radiz miró por última vez a Bulma y encogiéndose de hombros, siguió a Vegeta por las escaleras.

\- Fuiste muy grosero con ella.- dijo radiz.

Vegeta lo ignoró.

\- ¿Por qué le estabas coqueteando?

\- No le estaba coqueteando.

\- Si claro, ¿Me crees tonto?- preguntó, irónico. Radiz le respondió enseñándole el dedo de al medio.- que fino.

\- Sólo vine para hablar contigo. Entré a la cocina y me la encontré, eso es todo.- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aun así Vegetano le creyó.- Nappa me llamó ayer, me dijo que la policía lo había entrevistado.- le dijo. Vegeta se tensó.

\- ¿Y dijo algo?- dijo, preocupado. Pero no porque lo descubrieran a él, si no por Bulma. Tenía miedo de perderla.

\- No, se quedó callado. Pero lo están vigilando, así que será mejor que no vallas donde él por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen.- dijo. Vegeta suspiró de alivio, y radiz lo notó.- te gusta, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Quién?- dijo, haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Bulma, idiota. Pero, ¿Sabes? no te culpo... está bien buena la tía esa.- dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, de una manera tan provocadora que a Vegeta le molestó.

\- Serás estúpido. Ni se te ocurra acercártele.- le dijo en un tono amenazador. Radiz levantó las manos en modo de rendición.

\- Tranquilo. Mis pensamientos sucios estarán alejados de ella. Aunque ganas no me sobran.

\- Escúchame, esto es enserio. Bulma es importante para mí. Y cuando entré a la cocina y la vi dándote de comer, de una manera, tan intima...

\- Ella estaba cocinando un pastel para ti, imbécil.

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente. Miró a radiz a los ojos, y pudo notar sinceridad en ellos. Que estúpido había sido, él y sus malditos celos. Vegeta conocía a los hombres como radiz, eran como él, siempre hablando de las cosas que más les gustan. Mujeres. Pero ahora, Vegeta sólo tenía en mente a una sola mujer. Cómo le jodía ese cursi sentimiento, que lo sentía crecer cada vez más fuerte en él. ¿Por qué ouji no reconocía de una vez por todas lo que sentía realmente? Para Bulma amar era tan natural como respirar. Y a pesar de todo su pasado, de que Vegeta le haya hecho la vida imposible, Bulma aun lo quería.

Lo quería.

Cómo le encantaba oír esas palabras. Y su corazón dio un vuelco, ante el simple pensamiento de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él era importante para ella. Era un sentimiento tan nuevo en él que no sabía como expresarse, y tenía miedo de que Bulma se riera y lo rechazase.

Radiz caminó hasta la puerta. Se giró para verlo antes de salir.

\- Bulma es una mujer estupenda, Vegeta. Y no me refiero a lo físico, aunque igual lo está... bueno, ya me has entendido.- bufó. Y si, Vegeta lo entendía. Ya que sabia que radiz, era como él. Un hombre que no sabe cómo amar.- aprovecha todo el tiempo que estés con ella, Vegeta. Cuídala. Porque recuerda, que las personas como nosotros no merecemos ser amados.

Y sin nada más que decir, radiz se dio la vuelta y se fue. 


	25. Chapter 25

\- CAPI.25

Vegeta bajó las escaleras. Caminando hacia la sala principal, encontró a Nico quien dormía acurrucado en un rincón y a Bulma, sentada en el sillón mientras leía un libro. Se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercó a él para besarla en la mejilla. Bulma lo ignoró.

\- Ah, ¿Así que con esa estamos?

Bulma no lo escuchó. Pasó a la página siguiente del libro, desinteresada. Vegeta bufó, pero vamos, ella tenia razón por la cual estar enfadada con él.

\- Bulma...- Vegeta se aclaró la garganta. Dejó todo su maldito orgullo a un lado, y se obligó a si mismo a disculparse por más que odiara a hacerlo.- perdón por haberte tratado tan mal en la cocina, ¿Sabes? me comporte como un idiota, y lo siento tanto, vamos.- besó tiernamente su mejilla una vez más.- discúlpame, ¿Si?

Y nuevamente, ella lo ignoró. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco, casi echando humo por las orejas. Vale, si ella no le iba a hablar, entonces tendría que intentar hacer otra cosa.

Vegeta se levantó y sólo entonces cuando desapareció, Bulma suspiró. Sabía que ahora quien se había enfadado era él. Iba a levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera Vegeta volvió y se sentó a su lado. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, Bulma notó que traía en sus manos un plato con un trozo del pastel que ella había cocinado para él. Trató de no ablandarse, pero fue imposible. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Me pregunto quien abra sido la que cocino este pastel.- dijo Vegeta, mientras cortaba un pedazo del pastel con el tenedor y se lo llevaba a la boca.- mmh... está delicioso.

Bulma dejó el libro a un lado y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Déjate de hacerte el idiota y ven aquí.- lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella en dirección a sus labios.

Y bastaron segundos, para que Vegeta reaccionara y empezara a comerle la boca. Vegeta dejó el plato con el pastel a un lado y tomó de la cintura a Bulma, para levantarla y obligarla a colocarse en horcajadas encima de él. Mientras Bulma enterraba sus dedos en su cabello y lo besaba, Vegeta deslizó sus manos por su espalda y la acercó más a él. Cuando se separaron del beso Vegeta le regaló a Bulma una sonrisa que llenó de ternura su corazón.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojada?- preguntó él, apartando un mechón de su cabello que se había deslizado en su rostro y acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja.

\- Antes lo estaba, pero ya no.- dijo, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Vegeta.

\- Lamento por haberte tratado así, para serte sincero yo... yo...- hizo una pausa. Bulma lo miró atenta a los ojos, besó ligeramente sus labios, incitándolo a hablar. Vegeta sonrió.- a mi nunca antes me habían cocinado, mucho menos alguien había tenido un detalle tan bonito como tú, de prepararme un pastel.- dijo, tímido. A Bulma le encantó la idea de que él haya decidido revelarle ese secreto, que le pareció tan enternecedor.

\- Entonces, no te preocupes. Porque desde ahora, te cocinaré todos los pasteles que quieras.- le sonrió. A Vegeta le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero 


	26. Chapter 26

\- CAPI.26

Vegeta entró a la habitación empujando la puerta con el hombro. Sin dejar de besarla, dejó a Bulma sobre la cama y rompió el beso mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Repítelo.- ordenó él.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Dime que me quieres.

Ella sonrió.

\- Te quiero.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la deliciosa melodía de su voz al decir esas palabras que hacían latir su corazón cada vez más.

\- Una vez más. Repítelo, por favor. Lo necesito.- pidió.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...

Bulma deslizó sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de Vegeta. Lo acostó sobre el respaldo de la cama, y empezó a repartir besos sobre su cuello, subiendo hasta su oído, cada vez más, haciéndolo endurecer por el deseo.

\- Te quiero, Vegeta ouji.- susurró ella sobre su oído, su voz seductora y melódica.- mucho.

Vegeta se sintió en las nubes al oír las palabras que más le gustaba escuchar. Lo quería. ! Bulma briefs lo quería!

\- Eres tan hermosa...- murmuró Vegeta, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- y yo un idiota, ¿Cómo puedes querer a un hombre como yo?

\- Simplemente porque lo hago.- tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho. Vegeta pudo sentir su corazón, latiéndole a mil.- ¿Sientes eso? Eso es lo que provocas en mí, y mucho más.

\- Te quiero... oh Bulma, no sabes cuanto te quiero.

Bulma acunó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó. Y él pudo sentir, ese ligero cosquilleo en su estomago que se le estaba haciendo cada vez más habitual cuando estaba cerca de ella. Cuando Vegeta se alejó un poco de ella para quitarse la camisa, de repente, Nico cruzó la puerta como un rayo y se lanzó sobre la cama, justo al medio de los dos, separándolos. Vegeta arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, y cuando intentó acercarse a Bulma, él le gruñó. Valla, al parecer a Nico se le había pasado el miedo hacia Vegeta y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a morderlo.

\- Muévete.- gruñó Vegeta.- a menos de que quieras que te dé otra patada, y esta vez me aseguraré que sea en las bolas.

Lejos de intimidarlo, Nico le ladró ruidosamente y al parecer, no tenía la intención de moverse a menos de que su dueña se lo ordenara. Vegeta miró a Bulma a los ojos, pidiendo ayuda, pero en vez de hacerle caso, ella se echó a reír.

\- ¿De que te ríes?- preguntó Vegeta, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Oh, vamos, dime que no te pareció gracioso.- rió, estirando una mano para acariciar a Nico. El perro respondió sus caricias moviendo la cola y al instante se relajó.- está celoso, eso es lo que pasa. Cree que me haces daño.

\- Daño le voy a hacer yo a él si no mueve su cul...

\- ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y sin nada más que decir, se levantó y salió de la habitación. ¿Celoso? Oh, si. Y por un jodido perro, que lo acaba de dejar con las ganas de follar. De repente, alguien lo abrazó por detrás. Suspiró, sintiendo como las calidas manos de Bulma empezaba a recorrerle el pecho, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- No te enojes.- susurró ella, en un tono bajito. Besó suavemente su hombro sobre la tela de la camiseta.- por favor.

Vegeta sonrió. 


	27. Chapter 27

\- CAPI.27

Vegeta se volteó, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Un beso tierno, lento. Bulma suspiró contenta. Le encantaba la manera en que la besaba, y cada vez que lo asía, estaba convencida de que Vegeta sentía algo por ella. Por más pequeño que fuese, él le demostraba que sentía cosas especiales por ella y ante el simple pensamiento que la amaba, el corazón se le aceleró por la emoción. Vegeta rompió el beso y la miró como si fuese lo más precioso que sus ojos pudieran ver.

\- Me encantas tanto. Aún tienes ese don de hacerme enloquecer cada vez que te veo.

Su confesión la hizo sentir una alegría inmensa en su interior. Sonrió y Vegeta juró que vio un destello especial en sus ojos. Bulma vio que era un momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre lo que realmente sentía sobre ella, y no dudó en hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi, Vegeta?

\- No lo sé, Bulma. Lo único que tengo claro es que te quiero y que no aguantaría un solo día sin ti.

Ahora Bulma estaba segura de que la amaba. No hacia falta que lo dijera, bastaba ver la forma en que la miraba y notar el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella. Nico apareció detrás de ellos corriendo, y le ladró a Vegeta cuando intentó besar a Bulma. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.

\- ¿Esto va a ser así cada vez que intente besarte?

Bulma se rió. Le besó rápidamente los labios, tratando de reconfortarlo. Aun así Vegeta no se quedó satisfecho e ignorando los ladridos  
de Nico, la tomó de la nuca y la devoró en un beso hambriento. Un beso con lengua. Bulma gimió, una deliciosa melodía que llenó sus oídos. Vegeta bajó su mano y le acarició un seno, sintió al instante su pezón endurecerse por el tacto y deseó poder hacer lo mismo pero con la boca.

\- Me gustas tanto.- admitió él, más que un susurro, se escuchó como un ronco sonido.- mira como me pones...- bajó su mirada a la enorme erección que tenía entre los pantalones.

De repente, un ruido. Vegeta gruñó, ignorando el molesto sonido de su celular sonar y siguió besándola. Bulma trató de hablar entre tantos besos.

\- Vegeta, contesta, puede ser importante.- dijo ella, entremedio de jadeos.

\- Nada es más importante que estar contigo.

Pero el celular siguió sonando, insistente. Vegeta se cabreó y de un tirón sacó el celular de su bolsillo y contestó.

\- Que.

\- Uy, que ánimos. Te hace falta una buena follada.- se rió.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Nappa?

\- Te tengo noticias. Es sobre Jeremy.

Vegeta se tensó. Apretó el celular contra su oreja. Hace mucho tiempo que no oía la pronunciación del nombre de su padre. Habían pasado años, sin saber nada de él. Echó una rápida mirada a Bulma, quien estaba entretenida con Nico. Aprovechándose de la situación, se alejó de ella y prestó más atención a la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi papá?- preguntó Vegeta.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que hace cinco años lo trasladaron a la cárcel de Iowa?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, pues resulta que ayer lo trasladaron otra vez a la cárcel de Philadelphia.

Vegeta vaciló. La última vez que habló con él fue desde una llamada telefónica, y no habían terminado de la mejor manera. Vegeta había desquitado toda su ira en él y cuando supo que lo trasladaron a la cárcel de Iowa, se olvidó de él. Pero ahora que volvió a Philadelphia, eso cambiaba muchas cosas. Y eso significaba que ahora veía una oportunidad para al fin volverlo a ver. 


	28. Chapter 28

\- CAPI 28

Vegeta cerró la maleta. Cuando se giró, encontró a Bulma apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Su mirada entristeció. Él se acercó hacia ella y la besó.

\- No estés triste, cariño. Volveré en tan solo dos días, ¿Vale?

\- No quiero que te vayas.- acarició su mejilla.- te voy a extrañar, Vegeta.

Sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos. "Te voy a extrañar", Vegeta se tensó ante esa última muestra de afecto. Nunca antes alguien lo había extrañado, y se sentía fantástico, poder oírlo de parte de ella.

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar.- admitió él.- pero tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.

\- Claro, lo entiendo.

\- radiz vendrá todos los días para saber cómo estás. Ven aquí.- la abrazó y la besó en la frente.- estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible.

\- Espero que sea así.- suspiró, sin despegarse del pecho de Vegeta.

\- ¿Sería mucho pedirte un último beso?

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia, sincera, preciosa, una de esas sonrisas que llenaban de ternura el corazón de Vegeta.

\- Claro que no.- dijo y lo besó.

Vegeta cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la exquisitez del beso. Entreabrió los labios y sus lenguas se juntaron. Tomándola de la nuca, la acercó más a él y sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas, demostrándole que quería ser tierno con ella.

Y la amaba. Ya no podía ocultarlo, no podía negar lo que era obvio. Siempre la había amado. Desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando tenía diecisiete años de edad, supo que era especial. Y ahora que él tenía veinticinco años, aún Bulma seguía siendo su debilidad. Daría su vida por ella. Bulma era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Incluyéndolo. Ella había pasado por tanto sufrimiento por culpa de él, que ahora pensaba que no podía hacerla feliz. Bulma merecía a alguien mejor. El solo pensamiento de imaginársela con otro hombre que no fuese él, le destrozaba el corazón. Por primera vez quería ser egoísta. Quería tener algo sólo para él, algo que lo hiciera feliz. Y esa felicidad era algo que Bulma solo le podía dar.

De noche. Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala principal mientras leía un libro. Nico dormía acurrucado a sus píes. Vegeta se acercó, se sentó a su lado y encendió la televisión. Bulma lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía tan hermoso, y no era justo que un hombre fuese tan guapo. Bebió de su Red Bull, relamiéndose los labios y Bulma no pudo evitar imitar su acción. De pronto, una soledad invadió a su corazón al imaginárselo lejos de ella. Lo único que quería era mantenerlo cerca de ella por toda su vida. Besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Vegeta se iría a Pphiladelphia mañana por la mañana, seguramente antes de que Bulma se despertara y el simple pensamiento de no estar junto a él le dolía en el alma.

\- Bulma.- la voz ronca de Vegeta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó para mirarlo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Haz el amor conmigo


	29. Chapter 29

\- CAPI 29. (Semifinal)

Bulma gimió cuando Vegeta atrapó su seno derecho con la mano. Lo acarició, y él pudo sentir la dureza de su pezón al erguirse.

\- Tienes unos pechos preciosos.- dijo él, su voz ronca por la lujuria.

Bulma alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos hambrientos de Vegeta. La miraba como si fuese una deliciosa chuleta de cordero y él un lobo desesperado por devorarla. Ella se inclinó y lo besó. Con el corazón enloquecido, Vegeta cerró los ojos y hundió los dedos en su cabello para acercarla más a él. Sus lenguas se juntaron y bailaron al mismo ritmo que sus labios. Fue un beso salvaje y exigente. Un beso que hablaba de deseo. Vegeta rompió el beso mordisqueándole los labios y bajó hasta su cuello para depositar tres sonoros besos ahí. Bulma suspiró.

\- Te quiero, Vegeta.

\- Lo sé, gatita, lo sé.

Vegeta se quitó la camisa. Bulma apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y las fue bajando hasta su pecho con una lentitud que lo izo temblar. Con el dedo índice, Bulma trazó la línea de sus abdominales, haciendo que su entrepierna ardiera por ella. Vegeta disfrutaba de cada caricia suya, era como si sus manos tuvieran alguna magia extraña que lo asía derretir cada vez que lo tocase. Las manos de Bulma bajaron hasta su ombligo, y el deseó que bajara un poco más. Su erección se profundizó bajo el pantalón. Palpitaba por la cruel necesidad de querer sentir las calidas manos de Bulma encerrarse alrededor de él.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Bulma bajara sus manos, desabotonara el botón de su pantalón y le bajara la cremallera.

Vegeta gimió cuando Bulma cogió su miembro hinchado, ciñéndolo con fuerza alrededor de sus manos y empezó a sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, con una lentitud que lo hacía jadear por más.

\- Ah...- gimió él, entrecerrando los ojos.- Dios, si... me gusta como lo haces, nena.

Los ojos de Vegeta jamás se apartaron de ella mientras la observaba como lo tocaba. Sus pechos se mecían al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba. Con el cuerpo hirviendo por ella, Vegeta la tomó de la cintura y giró sobre ambos. Deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas hasta dejarlas caer al piso y la besó con una intensidad que la dejó sin aliento.

\- Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi piel.- susurró Vegeta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bulma, casi enseguida para borrarla y substituirla por un grito cuando se hundió en ella. Vegeta se quedo quieto dentro de ella, y observó la expresión de placer en su rostro. Se veía preciosa empapada de sudor y el pelo alborotado, cayendo sobre las sabanas.

\- Te ves tan bonita cuando te hago el amor.

\- Oh, Vegeta.- gimoteó ella, cogiéndolo del trasero para acercarlo más a ella.- eres... fantástico.

Vegeta gruñó ante su atrevimiento, y lentamente, comenzó a moverse. El corazón le martilló mientras el amor que sentía por ella lo poseía y lo asía desear querer ser tierno con ella. En el silencio de la habitación lo único que se oían eran sus gemidos, mientras las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, no se detuvieron. Como si el grito de Bulma al decir su nombre lo incitara, -Vegeta enterró sus dedos en su cadera y se metió en ella hasta el fondo. Vegeta se mordió el labio y aumentó la velocidad de sus envites. Más y más rápido. Bulma clavó sus uñas en su espalda y chilló, poseída por todas las sensaciones que la abrumaban en ese momento. Y cuando perdieron la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos habían llegado, Vegeta colapsó encima de ella, jadeando y temblando. Sus corazones, acelerados, latían por recuperar el pulso normal y respiraban con rapidez ante la urgencia de llenar sus pulmones con aire. Al paso de unos minutos, Vegeta habló.

\- Abrázame, Bulma. Por favor.- pidió.

Bulma se sorprendió que un hombre tan duro como él buscara protección entre sus brazos. Pero la súplica que teñía su voz fue lo que la conmovió. Con el corazón encogido, ella lo abrazó. Vegeta apoyó su cabeza en sus pechos, cerró los ojos y cayó en un agradable sueño en el cual tenía de protagonista a Bulma.

Vegeta se despertó con la sensación de alguien envolverlo en sus brazos. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró aferrado al cuerpo de Bulma y sintió una paz interior al sentirla tan cerca de él. La abrazaba como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Estar con ella así era el paraíso. Pero hacer que ella lo amara sería... la gloria. Aquella noche, hicieron el amor hasta el cansancio y llegaron al orgasmo incontables veces. Clavó sus ojos en sus labios. Estos estaban levemente entreabiertos e hinchados por todos los besos que le había dado él. Deseaba con todo su ser besarla y embriagarse con el delicioso sabor de su boca, pero no quería despertarla.

A mala gana, se soltó de la calidez de sus brazos y se levantó. Se sorprendió que sus piernas pudieran mantenerlo de pié sin quebrarse. Caminó hasta el baño y se duchó. Vegeta siseó de dolor cuando el agua se deslizó sobre su espalda, y solo entonces fue consiente de los arañazos que Bulma le dio sobre su piel. Sonrió, ¿Cómo era posible que unas manos tan pequeñas pudieran causarle semejante dolor? Salió de la bañera y se enrolló la cintura con una toalla blanca para luego salir. Bulma aun dormía placidamente. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, se cambió de ropa. Luego cogió su maleta y se fijó la hora en el velador. Las ocho con treinta y seis de la mañana.

Inmóvil y sin dejar de mirar a Bulma, Vegeta se quedó parado al frente de la cama. Si hay algo que más odiaba, eran las despedidas. Y jamás estaría preparado para despedirse de ella. Echándole una última mirada, Vegeta se giró y salió de la habitación.

Bulma abrió los ojos. Giró sobre el colchón, esperándose encontrar con el cuerpo de Vegeta pero en vez de eso vio que la cama estaba vacía. Se sintió decepcionada al no encontrarlo a su lado al despertar.

\- ¿vegeta?- lo llamó, pero nadie contesto.

Y entonces recordó, Vegeta se había ido. Con el corazón vacío ante la idea de no tenerlo a su lado, Bulma se levantó y se bañó. Luego bajó las escaleras y fue a servirse el desayuno. Tiempo después, decidió preparase el almuerzo. Fue hacia la cocina y encendió la radio para no sentirse tan sola. Nico cruzó la puerta y la siguió de un lado para otro, con su característico trote.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta principal. Bulma recordó que Vegeta le había dicho que radiz la iba a visitar a menudo y cuando la fue a atender, efectivamente estaba él allí.

\- Hola.- saludó radiz, entrando a la casa.

\- Hola.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Bien.- se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. Siguió a Bulma a través de la cocina.- ¿Qué estas cocinando?

\- Pasta.- sonrió otra vez, recordando que era la comida favorita de Vegeta.- ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?

\- Vale.

Mientras radiz cortaba los vegetales, de repente, su celular comenzó a sonar. Radiz fue a atender y cuando volvió, le extendió la mano a Bulma.

\- Es Vegeta.- dijo.- quiere hablar contigo.

Al instante Bulma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó el móvil, emocionada.

\- Hola.- saludó ella.

\- Hola.- dijo, y Bulma sonrió al escuchar su voz.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Estoy cocinando pasta.

\- Mmh, pasta.- repitió.- mi comida favorita. Desearía estar ahí contigo.

\- Yo también, ¿Ya estas en Philadelphia?

\- Si, llegué hace una hora más o menos. Oye...

\- Dime.

\- Te extraño.

Vegeta colgó el teléfono. Hablar con Bulma lo había calmado un poco, el escuchar su voz siempre lo tranquilizaba. Se giró y el guardia lo guió hasta la habitación donde se encontraría su padre.

\- Ya puede entrar a ver a su amigo, señor Max. Tiene media hora para hablar con él.- dijo y abrió la puerta.

Vegeta asintió y entró. Había conseguido una identificación falsa gracias a Nappa con el nombre de Max diciendo que era un amigo de la familia de Jeremy. Afortunadamente, ninguna persona lo había descubierto y logró entrar sin problemas. Jeremy estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza agachada. Solo entonces cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse Jeremy alzó la mirada. La expresión de su rostro se transformó en una de sorpresa cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Hijo?

\- Hola papá.- dijo Vegeta, mientras corría la silla y se sentaba al frente de él.- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, supongo.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.- cuando me dijeron que un tal Max vendría a visitarme, no me lo creí. Debí suponer que eras tú. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no te veo? ¿Cuatro, cinco?

\- Seis.- le corrigió.- dejé de verte cuando cumplí diecinueve.

\- Bueno.- susurró y se recargó en la silla.- sabes que todos te están buscando en este momento, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre chica?

\- Yo no le hice nada.- gruñó.- ella está bien conmigo.

\- Debes entregarla.

Vegeta lo miró enfadado.

\- No lo haré. Luché mucho por tenerla. Bulma me pertenece.

\- Bulma...- repitió.- recuerdo que una vez la vi. Pero si ella tiene apenas quince años...

\- Ella creció, papá. Tiene veintitrés años ahora.

\- Oh...- suspiró.- recuerdo que cuando me visitó, ella hablaba mucho de ti. Es una buena chica, me agrada. Pero debes entregarla a la  
policía, por favor.- sus ojos le imploraron que le hiciera caso, con un destello de padre protector, que Vegeta no veía desde hace tiempo.- no quiero que tengas problemas después y te pudras en la cárcel. Por Dios Vegeta, tan solo mírame. Cometí errores y ahora estoy pagando por ellos. Cuando Bulma me visitó, es cierto que le pedí que te hiciera creer que estaba muerto. Pero lo ice para protegerte. No quería que terminaras como yo.

\- Eso ya pasó.- dijo él, clavando su mirada miel en la suya, perfectamente iguales. Los rasgos en el rostro de Jeremy eran duras, definidas, mientras que en las de Vegeta eran más suaves, y en el cabello de Jeremy ya estaban apareciendo las primeras canas. Pero había algo en ellos dos que nadie se los quitaba. Su sonrisa.- si por algo vine aquí, fue para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros dos. Pero no me digas que entregue a Bulma, porque no lo haré.

Para la sorpresa de Vegeta, Jeremy sonrió. Cuando lo miró, sus ojos demostraban admiración.

\- La amas.

Era una afirmación y Vegeta lo sabía. En cuanto lo vio a los ojos, su mirada era tierna al pensar en Bulma.

\- Si, papá. La amo muchísimo.

Era la primera vez que Vegeta no se avergonzaba al expresar sus sentimientos. Siempre se demostraba a sí mismo como un hombre duro, pero en parte Bulma lo había ayudado a ablandarlo.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- sonrió Jeremy.- me gusta que luches por lo que quieres. Pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado. No quiero verte el día de mañana por aquí en la cárcel.

\- No te preocupes,sé lo que hago.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. El guardia entró.

\- Lo lamento señor Max, pero ya se tiene que ir. El tiempo de visitas ya terminó- dijo, mientras se acercaba donde Jeremy.

Por costumbre, Jeremy alzó los brazos y dejó que el guardia lo esposara. Vegeta asintió y se volteó a ver a su padre antes de irse.

\- ¿Vendrás a verme mañana?- preguntó Jeremy.

\- Claro que si. Te lo prometo.

Bulma estaba contenta. Hoy seria el día en que Vegeta volvería a casa. Por las llamadas que había tenido con él, le había dicho que visitó a su padre los últimos días y que mejoró su relación con él. En parte Bulma estaba feliz por Vegeta, al fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien y ya no veía la hora de tenerlo vuelta en casa para besarlo y demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la sala principal con suficiente fuerza como para mover los cuadros que colgaban en la entrada. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. De seguro era radiz, los últimos días que los había pasado con él había aprendido que podía ser muy irritable. Le gustaba hacerla enojar, y eso en cierta forma a ella le divertía. Apagando la televisión, Bulma se puso de pié y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se arrepintió e intentó cerrarla de golpe, pero los policías que tenía al frente fueron mas ágiles que ella y entraron violentamente. Bulma comenzó a temblar, el terror se plasmó por todo su rostro. Los policías empezaron a inspeccionar toda la casa, con sus armas apuntando al frente, pero uno de ellos en especial se detuvo a verla.

\- ¿bulma?- preguntó uno de los hombres, y ella reconoció al instante esa voz.

\- ¿G-Goku?- tartamudeó.- ¿Qué... que es lo que hacen?

\- Venimos a sacarte de aquí, nena.

Al frente de sus ojos, tenia la posibilidad de acabar al fin con todo esto. Podría irse, ser libre. Pero, ¿Quién imaginaría que iba a terminar enamorada de Vegeta? No quería. Simplemente no quería irse de allí, y terminar con todo lo que había vivido junto a Vegeta. Quería quedarse allí, con él. Con él era feliz.

\- ¿Dónde está Vegeta?- preguntó Goku.

\- No lo sé, salió y desde entonces no ha vuelto.- tragó saliva. Y agradeció tantísimo que Vegeta no estuviera ahí.

\- ouji no está aquí.- avisó uno de los policías, bajando la guardia.

\- Bien.- suspiró Goku.- vigilen, puede que vuelva.- miró a Bulma.- ven, ya no tienes que estar aquí.- la cogió del brazo y la incitó a moverse, pero ella se quedó inmóvil.

\- Pero... Goku, yo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte, acaso? Bulma mírame.- dijo, ella obedeció.- él no te ha violado, ¿O si?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Entonces si no quieres que lo haga, sígueme. Toda tu familia esta muy preocupada por ti.

Bulma guardó silencio. No quería levantar sospechas de que a Vegeta le importaba, y simplemente siguió a Goku. Daría cualquier cosa por quedarse ahí, pero ahora que la habían encontrado, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó Bulma, con los ojos húmedos. Ya no faltaba mucho para que se echara a llorar, pensando que tal vez, ya nunca más podría ver a Vegeta.

\- El detective picoro contacto a un amigo de Vegeta. Nappa, creo que se llamaba. Le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio que le dijera donde se encontraba y él accedió. Fue muy fácil convencerlo.- se rió.

Bulma no dijo nada más. Lo único que quería era irse de allí... escapar y ser feliz junto a Vegeta.

Radiz caminaba por las calles mientras silbaba una canción. Se le había hecho tarde para ver a Bulma. Él y su mala costumbre de levantarse tan tarde. Cuando dobló la siguiente esquina para llegar a la casa de Vegeta, retrocedió rápidamente y se escondió en una muralla de espalda al ver que la casa estaba rodeada por autos policiales. Esto solo significaba una cosa; habían encontrado a Bulma. Cerró y abrió los ojos fuertemente. Vegeta lo mataría, pero ahora lo único que importaba era poder contactar a Vegeta... contactarlo y decirle que se habían llevado a Bulma. 


	30. Chapter 30

\- CAPITULO FINAL PARTE 1  
(ultimos Capítulos)

Vegeta suspiró aliviado. Al fin, después de cuatro largas horas de viaje ya estaba de vuelta. Caminaba apresurado por el aeropuerto con su maleta en la mano. "De seguro Bulma ya debe de estar extrañándome", río tontamente al pensar en ello. ¿Ella, extrañarlo? ¿Sería posible? Porque él si la había extrañado. Muchísimo. Lo único que quería era poder llegar rápido a casa, abrazarla fuertemente y besarla. Tan solo sentir la suave piel de ella formar contacto con la suya, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba frases cariñosas al oído mientras le hacia el amor lenta y tiernamente. Su corazón anhelaba estar junto a ella otra vez. Sonrió, enamorado. Los últimos días que los había pasado junto a su padre entendió lo importante que era para él. No podía negar que disfrutó de su compañía, pero aun así estando con él no podía quitar de su mente la hermosa imagen de Bulma diciéndole cuanto lo quería.

"Te quiero".

Tan solo quería escuchar esas dos palabras desde los labios de ella una vez más. Su cabeza y corazón solamente tenían lugar para Bulma.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho, Bulma?- susurró Vegeta, mientras cruzaba las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi.

Lo había cambiado. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

Bulma briefs lo hacía desear querer ser mejor persona.

Y oh Dios, cuanto la amaba. Debía decírselo, ya no lo quería ocultar más. La amaba y se lo diría apenas cuando llegue a casa. De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente lo sacó y se dio cuenta que era radiz quien lo llamaba.

\- ¿radiz?

\- Vegeta, ¿Dónde... dónde estás?- preguntó radiz con la voz temblorosa.

\- Ya llegué. Estoy en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar un taxi.

\- No te muevas de allí. Pasaré a buscarte.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la rapidez con que hablaba su amigo. Tenía la respiración agitada y se le notaba nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, radiz. Tomaré un taxi así llegaré más rápido a casa.

\- ¡No, no vallas a tu casa!- exclamó, y eso a Vegeta le extrañó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bulma?

Él permaneció en silencio. Sólo entonces Vegeta empezó a entender lo que pasaba y se imaginó lo peor.

\- radiz, dime donde está Bulma.- dijo Vegeta, aunque su voz era suave, demostraba firmeza al mismo tiempo.

\- Vegeta...

\- ¡Dime!- exigió, a punto de perder toda la paciencia.

\- Se la llevaron. Han encontrado a Bulma.

Agua helada corrió por las venas de vegeta. La furia se plasmó por todo su rostro, y apretó con tanta fuerza el celular en su oído que lo escuchó crujir por dentro. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y grave.

\- ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Vegeta, en un intento por mantener la calma. Pero le era inútil. Sentía tanta ira en ese momento, que quería destruir todo a su alrededor. Iba a golpear algo... alguien.

Como pasó?

\- No lo sé. Iba a tu casa para ver a Bulma cuando vi todos los autos policiales alrededor.

\- Imbécil, te dije que la vigilaras bien.- gruñó.

\- ¡Lo sé y lo lamento! Pero ahora lo importante es saber cómo ubicar a Bulma.

\- ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba mi casa?

\- Por lo que supe... Nappa te delató.

Vegeta apretó los dientes. Siempre había sabido que Nappa era un obsesionado con el dinero, pero lo que nunca pensó, fue que lo iba a traicionar de esa forma.

\- Hijo de la grandísima puta.- masculló.- él me las va a pagar.

\- Vegeta, concéntrate. Pasaré por ti al aeropuerto.

\- No te preocupes, iré a tu departamento. En cinco minutos estoy allá.- dijo y colgó antes de que radiz pudiera responder.

Vegeta guardó su móvil y se subió al primer taxi que encontró. Mataría a Nappa... a él y todas las personas que querían alejarlo de Bulma.

Bulma se tapó la cara con las manos. No había parado de llorar en todo el camino desde que llegó a su casa y eso a su madre le preocupaba.  
\- Cariño, no has parado de llorar en todo el camino y eso me asusta.- dijo bunny, mientras la miraba con preocupación.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No es nada, mamá.- se enjuagó las lágrimas con los dedos.- ¿Cómo está papá?

\- Ya sabes, enfermo, pero bien.- suspiró y sirvió un vaso de agua para Bulma. Se lo pasó y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.- él está muy preocupado por ti. Quería venir acá para verte.

\- Es mejor que no haya venido. Con lo delicada que está su salud, no quiero que pase un susto después.- las manos le temblaron cuando intentó beber un poco del vaso. Luego miró a los ojos a su madre y ella pudo ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.- mamá, he estado pensando en algo...

\- Dime.- acarició su cabello.

\- Quiero retirar los cargos contra Vegeta.

La cara de bunny palideció. Abrió los ojos completamente, y parpadeó rápidamente antes de hablar, como si estuviera tratando de entender sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso. Ya no quiero que lo busquen, quiero... quiero que lo dejen en paz.

Bony no la entendía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me enamoré.  
~~~~~~~~`~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Vegeta cogió a Nappa de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la pared. Él jadeó en busca de aire.

\- Hijo de puta.- le espetó Vegeta en la cara.- te voy a matar, ¿Me escuchaste?

Vegeta pudo ver el terror en sus ojos. Jamás había sentido tanta ira. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando le apretó el cuello. Nappa trató de hablar, pero era tanta la presión que realizaba en su cuello que hasta le empezó a costar trabajo respirar. Al darse cuenta de ello, Vegeta aflojó su agarre pero aun así no lo soltó. Nappa tosió y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

\- T-tenía que hacerlo.- tartamudeó.

\- Claro que no.- apretó los dientes.- pudiste haberte quedado callado, idiota.

\- No tenía otra opción. Debía dinero y... y bueno, caí en la tentación.- dijo, temblando de miedo.

\- Pues ahora lo lamentaras.- gruñó.- esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo.- presionó con la mano aun más fuerte su cuello, pero antes de ahogarlo, Nappa gritó.

\- ¡Espera!- exclamó, luchando por respirar.- sé algo que tal vez te sirva un poco de ayuda.

Vegeta al fin lo soltó, esta vez, mirándolo con atención. Nappa se masajeó el cuello.

\- El detective picoro me dijo que mandaría a Bulma a mudarse de ciudad en dos semanas más, mientras que ellos continúan con tu búsqueda.

\- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- dijo, clavando su intensa mirada en sus ojos. Nappa tragó saliva.

\- No. ¿Sabes? no pensé que te enojarías tanto por que se la llevaran, si hasta tú mismo dijiste una vez que usarías a Bulma para luego botarla. ¿No crees que deberías dejar las cosas como están?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento, pero la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente.


	31. Chapter 31

\- CAPI CAPITULO. GRAN FINAL

Bulma llegó a casa. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se fue de la casa de Vegeta... semanas que para ella parecieron meses. El no tenerlo a su lado provocaba un gran vacío en su corazón. Goku se había enfadado con ella cuando le contó que quería retirar los cargos contra Vegeta, pero aun así ella se mantuvo firme ante la idea de dejarlo en paz.

Atravesó la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Nico la seguía por detrás. Desde que no había vuelto a ver a Vegeta, Nico se ha demostrado apenado y afligido. En lo más profundo de su corazón, Bulma sabía que él también lo extrañaba.

\- Yo también lo extraño, Nico.- susurró.

Sirvió un poco de comida canina en el plato de Nico y lo acercó hacia él. Nico se acercó un poco y olfateó, ladeó la cabeza y luego retrocedió.

\- Tienes que comer, por favor.- pidió ella. Se colocó en cuclillas y lo acarició. En todos los días que habían pasado, Nico no ha comido casi nada y eso el preocupaba.

Nico la miró. Sus ojos grandes y tiernos se clavaron en ella un par de segundos, para luego voltearse y comenzar a comer de su plato.

\- Buen chico.- sonrió, dando un par de palmaditas en su lomo.

Bulma dejó que comiera tranquilo y volvió a la sala principal. Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Lo que más le dolía, era pensar que Vegeta no la haya vuelto a buscar. ¿Tan poca cosa había significado para él? Lo cierto es que los días que los había pasado junto a él fueron los mejores de su vida. Apretó los labios, esforzándose por no echarse a llorar. Extrañaba despertarse en las mañanas y ser a él quien viera primero. Extrañaba la forma en que la tocaba... sus abrazos... sus besos...

Se levantó y se quitó los zapatos de aguja. Apagó la televisión y subió con los pies descalzos la escalera para llegar a su habitación. Había ido a una fiesta solo con la intención de despejar un poco su mente, y lograr olvidarse de Vegeta aunque sea por un pequeñísimo tiempo. Pero luego llegaba a casa y todo resultaba en vano.

Tiró los zapatos a un lado de la habitación. Luego se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró. Tomando una toallita desmaquillante, lo deslizó por toda su cara y se quitó el maquillaje, dejando su piel limpia y suave al natural. Desató su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros. Ahora si, era ella misma.

Su celular vibró en el velador. Lo tomó y sin fijarse en el número contestó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Bulma, hija.- dijo, la voz suave de su madre.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya tienes listas las cosas para la mudanza?

\- Si.- suspiró.- mañana temprano me iré.

\- Está bien. Te estaré llamando para saber cómo va todo. Papá dice que te quiere.

\- Dile que yo igual.- sonrió.- te quiero, adiós mamá.

Bulma colgó y antes de dejar el celular encima del velador se fijó en la hora. Las diez con dieciséis de la noche. No era tan tarde, pero aun así quería dormir. Mañana tendría que preparase para la mudanza y tenía que levantarse temprano.

Dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda, buscando el cierre de su vestido para bajarlo. Cuando éste cayó al piso, dejándola solamente en bragas y sostén, sintió que alguien la miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. Y ella reconocía esa mirada. La cara se le iluminó, el corazón le latió con rapidez. Mientras sonreía, apagó las luces y se deslizó bajo las sabanas de su cama, haciéndose la dormida.

Bulma escuchó como la ventana se abría y alguien entraba a su habitación. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Ardiente. Rápidamente,bulma giró sobre el colchón y estiró el brazo para encender la lámpara del velador, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Vegeta al frente de la cama. Él la miraba fijamente, inmóvil. Ella sonrió.

\- Sabía que eras tú.- susurró.

\- Vine a buscar lo que es mío.

Bulma apartó las sabanas y se levantó para lanzarse a sus brazos. Vegeta la abrazó y cerró los ojos al sentir el suave contacto de sus pechos aplastarse con su torso. Era una sensación tan agradable que hacia que volviera a sentir ese familiar cosquilleo en su estómago. Separándola un poco de él, Vegeta la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Su corazón martilló al sentir la calidez de su lengua tocar con la suya. Extrañaba tanto el sabor de su boca... sus besos. Mientras la besaba, Vegeta deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta dejarlas sobre su trasero. Apretó. Ella gimió sobre sus labios.

\- Te haría el amor ahora mismo.- murmuró Vegeta.

\- Oh, Vegeta. Te extrañé muchísimo.

\- Y yo a ti.- besó rápidamente sus labios.- te necesité tanto...

\- Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

\- ¿De ti? Jamás. Lamento si tardé demasiado en buscarte, es que tenía que asegurarme primero de que nadie me descubriera viniendo hacia ti.

\- Retiré los cargos contra ti.

Vegeta la miró conmocionado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste que?

\- Eso. No quería que siguieran buscándote.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bulma...- la tomó de las manos, su voz temblorosa.- vente conmigo, por favor. Y te prometo que te haré feliz.- le suplicó.

\- Si.- sonrió, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Sus ojos brillaron.- mientras esté contigo, siempre seré feliz.

Vegeta sonrió y la volvió a besar. Luego se alejó y la miró a los ojos como si tuviera al frente lo que más amaba en la vida.

\- Te amo.

El corazón de Bulma lloraba de alegría al oír esas palabras que tanto anhelaba algún día escuchar.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Dímelo.

\- Te amo.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar. Bulma soltó una carcajada cuando Vegeta volvió a apretar su culo, acercándola a su dura erección.

\- Basta, Vegeta.- se río.

\- Es que me pones tanto, cariño.

Cuando al fin él la soltó, Bulmase vistió mientras que Vegeta tomaba un montón de su ropa del closet y lo echaba en un ó el bolso sobre su pecho y se giró para verla.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Espera.- dijo, de repente acordándose de algo.- voy y vuelvo.- se giró para salir de la habitación.

Vegeta esperó y a los tres minutos después, Bulma llegó con Nico en sus brazos. El cachorro ladró y movió su cola en el instante que lo vio, emocionado, para luego bajar de los brazos de su dueña y empezar a saltar alrededor de él. Vegeta se quejó.

\- ¿Lo vas a llevar?

\- Claro que si. Aunque no lo creas, él también te ha extrañado. Tan solo míralo, está feliz de volver a verte.

Vegeta bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Nico que, por primera vez, lo miraban con ternura.

\- Bueno, creo que igual he extrañado pelear con él.- admitió.

Bulma sonrió y le besó la comisura de los labios. Vegeta la rodeó de la cintura.

\- ¿A dónde me llevaras?- preguntó ella.

\- Alaska.- murmuró, acariciándole la cintura.- ¿Te ibas a mudar de ciudad?- preguntó, mirando las cajas de mudanza que Bulma había preparado el día anterior.

\- Si, mamá y papá querían que volviera a vivir en su misma ciudad.

\- Entonces, creo que llegué justo a tiempo.- dijo, de repente tensándose ante la simple idea de perderla otra vez.

Bulma asintió y se le pasó por la mente la idea de llamar a sus padres para avisarle que no se mudaría con ellos. Pero luego eliminó esa idea de su mente. Mañana los llamaría y se los explicaría con más calma, ahora solamente le importaba el hecho de estar junto a Vegeta. 

\- ¿Me prometes que nunca me dejaras ir?- preguntó Bulma.

\- Te lo prometo. Porque tú, Bulma Briefs me perteneces completamente. En especialmente esta boquita.- dijo, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

\- Y tú me perteneces a mi, Vegeta Ouji.

Vegeta la tomó del mentón y la acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

\- Toda mía.- susurró y la beso

Dos años después.

Vegeta lanzó una maldición mientras tomaba sus zapatillas favoritas, las cuales ahora estaban completamente dañadas y ensuciadas por la saliva de Nico.

\- Perro inútil.- susurró Vegeta, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.- juro que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.

Nico movió la cola y, como si se estuviera burlando de él, levantó la cabeza y se acercó para quitarle las zapatillas de las manos.

\- Quédatelas, ya no me sirven.- gruñó.

Mordiendo las zapatillas con la boca, Nico se las llevó a un rincón de la sala y se acostó para concentrarse en la faena de morderlas. Desde que Vegeta se compró esas zapatillas Nico había prestado toda su atención en ellas, y al darse cuenta de eso, Vegeta las había cuidado con su vida escondiéndolas de él. Pero justo hoy se descuidó y en menos de lo que pensó Nico ya los había encontrado al dejarlas tiradas en su habitación.

Radiz se rió por detrás.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? ¿Desde cuando te dejas manejar por un perro? Yo si fuese tú le enseñaría quien manda en esta casa.

\- Créeme que eso es lo que mas me  
gustaría hacer.- bufó.- pero si lo toco Bulma me corta las pelotas.

\- Pagaría por ver eso.- sonrió y Vegeta lo miró mal.- vamos, no te enojes, pero ambos sabemos que Nico fácilmente te ganaría en todos los sentidos.

Y era verdad. Ahora, Nico no tenía el tamaño de un cachorro, sino que tenía el tamaño perfecto de un saludable Rottweiler adulto. Radiz miró su reloj de pulsera.

\- Me voy. Se hace tarde y tengo que llegar temprano a casa, de seguro maron ha de estar esperándome.

Vegeta asintió y radiz se fue. Las últimas semanas, radiz había viajado a Alaska para ver a Vegeta y pasársela bien, pero lo que nunca imaginó, fue que iba a conocer el amor de su vida. Ahora tenía a maron y el tiempo que iba a pasar en Alaska se extendió.

Bulma apareció en la sala bajando las escaleras después de haber llamado a sus padres. Desde el día en que les contó la idea de mudarse con Vegeta a Alaska, ellos la habían apoyado desde el principio, siempre y cuando los llamara continuamente para saber como estaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Vegeta?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia él.- te noto tenso.

\- Tu perro. Míralo.

Ella se volteó a verlo, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Vegeta la miró mal.

\- No te rías, de verdad amaba esas zapatillas. Eran de los Lakers, edición limitada, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

\- Bueno, te dije que si no las cuidabas bien, Nico te las iba a romper.

\- Lo odio.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. Sabia que no hablaba enserio, y que en lo más profundo de su corazón lo quería y que disfrutaba pelear con él.

Bulma jadeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Vegeta la cogió del brazo y la miró, preocupado.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Ella le regaló una sonrisa débil.

\- Si, lo lamento. Es que el bebé da patadas como mula.

Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron. Suavemente, posicionó sus manos sobre su ahora abultado vientre y lo acarició. Vegeta pudo sentir bajo sus manos a su pequeño hijo moverse en el interior de su vientre y el corazón le latió rápidamente por la emoción. Bulma tenía siete meses de embarazo, y cada día que pasaba y la veía con su hijo en su interior, como si fuese posible, él sentía que la amaba cada vez más.

\- Dios, ya no puedo esperar a que nazca.- murmuró Vegeta con la voz temblorosa.

\- Ni yo.- sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que se enfade si te bese?- preguntó refiriéndose a Nico. 

\- No lo sé, pero a mi si me importa si no lo haces.

\- Entonces, ven aquí.- ordenó con un ronco gruñido.

Bulma sonrió y lo besó. Luego Vegeta se separó un poco y la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- Al fin soy feliz, Bulma. Tú me haces feliz.

F.I.N *-*

Este es el Final Espero y Les Guste...Xoxo... 


End file.
